


An Unfair Marriage

by MinYuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Reader Insert, naruto - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna
Summary: ♡ He was a royal prince filled with power and money ♡ She was a florist that was down to earth very kind-hearted ♡ When the prince meets the girl of his dreams that's when things in his life take a turn for the worst how will he get over this ♡
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Sasuke Uchiha - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The year says 2014, because that's when I wrote the book back on quotev

I made this story on my quotev account if some of you have read it or not i'm not sure but i'll post the link down below. Anyways I decide to post it up on here

About Story:

♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡

♡ Sasuke was one of the richest prince in his village he was told by his father that he would have to find a princess and marry her so he could take over his place with a new queen and kids. Only rule was that she couldn’t be a second class citizen she would have to be a princess what happens when Sasuke finds his princess but in truth she’s not a princess at all? Will his father allow his love for her? Will this so called princess love Sasuke back?

SasukexReader ♡

♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡

♡ He was a royal prince filled with power and money

♡ She was a florist that was down to earth very kind-hearted

♡ When the prince meets the girl of his dreams that's when things in his life take a turn for the worst how will he get over this ♡ 

♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡

link to quotev:http://www.quotev.com/AyumiUchiha

P.S. In case your wondering why the cover say ayumi it's because that's my username on my quotev account, this is also posted from my wattpad account. https://www.wattpad.com/user/Namjoon_sQueen


	2. ♡It All Started With A Rose♡

“Now Sasuke remember you must find a princess before I retire” his father spoke walking down the long hallway of his castle with his son. Sasuke nodded in agreement he knew his purpose in the family to find a princess, marry her, have kids that’s how it’s been for ages in the uchiha clan and nothing was going to break that tradition or so it seemed.  
  
The young raven walked with his father until they reached his carriage “don’t forget your manners Sasuke I’ll be back soon” with that last word he was off. Sasuke let out a long sigh as he returned to his room taking off his pesky crown that he hated oh so much the royal life just wasn’t him.  
  
Sure there were things that he liked about it who wouldn’t being treated to fine meals everyday, living in a castle, having maids and butlers do your bidding it all would seem worth wild to some people just not him. He didn’t want to marry just any princess let alone it be one of the hundreds he met that wanted to be with him well for his looks or his money it was always one of the two.  
  
He sat on his king sized bed thinking of the one and only person he wanted to marry and that was no other then [Surname] [Name]. She was no princess but he loved her she was everything he wanted kind hearted, beautiful, down to earth he loved everything about her but he knew they could never be he was a royal prince destine to be with a princess, she was a second class citizen that would probably marry someone else in the village.  
  
His father’s rules were strict he couldn’t marry anyone but a princess that was final. Sasuke never liked that rule though it was the only one he disagreed with. There was one other problem he never actually held a conversation with [Name] before he always admired her from his window, you see [Name] worked as a florist she always sold flowers across the street with a bright smile on her face, Sasuke would watch her give out 1 to a dozen roses (and different flowers mostly roses) to strangers oh he wished she could give him a rose.  
  
_‘That’s it!!’_ Sasuke thought getting up from his bed _‘if I buy a rose from her we could hold a small conversation’_ he smirked at his sudden thought as he walked downstairs to the front door “prince Sasuke, prince Sasuke” one of his maids called rushing over to him “where are you going your majesty” she asked putting on his crown “out” he said bluntly glaring at her “you know I hate to wear this stupid thing” he hissed “I know but it’s your fathers orders you can’t leave the castle without your crown I’m sorry” she apologized. “When I become king things are gonna be different” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“Did you say something your highness?” she asked straightening out his cape Sasuke shook his head as he cursed under his breath walking out _‘now time to see [Name]’_ he smirked walking over to her “excuse me miss” he said to you as he looked at your back that showed some skin ‘not a mark on it her skin really is beautiful’. “Just a second~” you sing-sang slowly turning around leaving your flowers “oh prince Sasuke your majesty” you bowed.  
  
“What can I do for you” your voice was like sweet music to sasuke’s ears “I’ll like 1 dozen…” he trailed on trying to think of what your favorite color may be “um quick question what’s your favorite color” you looked at him raising a brow, you giggled “I’m not sure what this has to do with flowers but my favorite color is [Favorite Color]”.  
  
“Well then I’ll take 1 dozen [your favorite color] roses” he smirked putting his hands on his hip. You stared at him for a second, he tried his best to smile at you but it just didn’t happen sadly. He hasn’t smiled in years; ever since he found out he would take control of the empire. You smiled at him and got started on the roses humming a small tone you made the roses faster than he expected right when he opened his mouth you were finished “here you go your majesty” you grinned handing it to him.  
  
He simply nodded as a ‘thank you’ “I hope the princess loves them” you giggled as he walked away from you trying to hide his blush. When the prince had returned home he had told his father about the girl he wanted to marry though he didn’t mention to add in that you weren’t really a princess but a florist “that’s great Sasuke so when do I get to meet her?” he asked signing off his last document.  
  
Sasuke froze he didn’t really think he’s father would want to meet his “princess” “well you see father she’s away at the moment you know doing important princess stuff so when she gets back I’ll be sure to introduce you to her” he lied “that sounds reasonable when will she return?” he asked as some maids came in to fix his outfit. “Tomorrow” he blurted out.  
  
“I’m looking for it” a small smirk came to his lips as he walked pass Sasuke leaving him alone. Sasuke’s heart raced against his chest he couldn’t just make [Name] turn into a princess in one day like in a fairy tale let alone have her agree to it. ‘But then again I’m the prince I can do whatever I want no one is allowed to reject me’ he thought walking back to his room.  
  
He looked out his window as he saw you give out your last flower for the day _‘prepare yourself [Name] for what I have in store for you is gonna change your life forever’._


	3. ♡Your Mine Now♡

That morning prince Sasuke was about to leave so he could see he’s dearest [name] but before he could even get out the door his older brother and former prince came in his room. “Sasuke we need to talk it’s about the girl your gonna marry” he spoke in a serious tone “I know your planning on marrying [name] but she’s not a princess you know father’s rule yo-” “you can only marry a princess I know I know” Sasuke interrupted him letting a annoying sigh escape his perfect lips.  
  
He walked over to his drawer were he kept a small picture of you smiling handing some little girl a flower “but she’s everything I ever wanted” he handed his brother the photo “she’s sweet, she’s beautiful, she’s down to earth and her smile oh nii-san her smile it’s just the most gorgeous smile I ever seen I won’t marry anyone else but her…you were in love at one point too nii-san so if you could understand the feelings I’m having right now please help me” that was the first time Itachi ever heard his brother plead for his assistance.  
  
Itachi sighed combing his left bang upwards “I’ll talk to father but don’t get your hopes up Sasuke he may reject me and if that happens there’s always the ball dance that’s tonight so you should ask [name] tonight I’m sure ayumi won’t mind giving you some of her clothes”. Sasuke blushed his eyes widen in shock “I’M NOT A GIRL WHY WOULD I NEED HER CLOTHES!!” he yelled Itachi smirked “you didn’t let me finish since father only wants you to date a princess all you have to do is dress her up like one, your also a prince Sasuke so she can’t refuse you”.  
  
Sasuke thought about it for a while until he finally agreed to it “perfect I’ll tell ayumi right away” with that being said Itachi left the castle returning to the village hidden in the clouds. Itachi was now the king of that village he was suppose to run the village hidden in the leaves but due to him not wanting to marry a princess he ran far away from there with ayumi there they started a new life and by then it was out of king Fugaku power to stop him. So now Sasuke shall be the new king.  
  
Sasuke looked down at the [your favorite color] roses that he bought the other day they still looked fresh and still held there beautiful smell. He placed an invite to the ball in the flowers, later putting in a small note he clapped his hands twice his main maid came in “yes your highness” she bowed “I’d like these flowers deliver straight to [surname] [name] house ASAP” “yes your highness” she took the flowers and went on her way. Sasuke smirked he couldn’t wait until tonight all you would have to do was play princess for a few days then bang he’s king your queen and no one will be able to eject.  
  
  
Meanwhile you had just gotten up you didn’t have to work today so you thought you’d take a little walk around the village after you did your morning routines first. You slipped on your white sandals “I’m leaving” you called out to your parents before shutting the door. Not even five steps out the front door and you were already given flowers “kiba I told you I won’t date you” you said moving the flowers out your face. “Wait a minute what’s going on why are you guys here?” ‘Why would the prince send his servants here?’ you thought looking up and down them “Lady [name] these are for you from his majesty” they handed you the flowers. You looked at them puzzled before taking the flowers “how did he” you stopped mid sentence when you saw the little card poking out of the flowers.  
  
“ _Dear [Name]…_  
 _I have decide to take you to the ball dance tonight my servants will guide you to my castle and your room where you will be staying, if your wondering about the flowers which I know you are, yes these are the ones I bought the other day please accept them_

-Prince Sasuke”

You let out a sigh “by any chance can I refuse” you asked the servants but they simple shook there heads. “I thought so you, well lets get this over with” they walked you too the castle “whoa so this is the inside it’s amazing” your voice raised with excitement until one of the maids had hushed you “please princess keep your voice down” she whispered you looked at her raising a brow “princess? You must be mistaking I’m no princess” you crossed your arms.  
  
She laughed a little “but of course you are his majesty said so” she flashed you a grin. ‘Think what you want lady but I’m no princess’ you crossed your arms and kept walking until you almost tripped over something well someone “hey wh-” you looked up and there he was Prince Sasuke. “go now!” he order walking down the stairs “come [name]” he motioned you to come closer which you did “listen here Sasuke there must be some kind of mistake I’m no princess you should know this now I’m going home” you scoffed turning on your heels.  
  
He reached out and grabbed your wrist and yanked you back making you fall backwards and hitting his chest “I never said you could leave” he said gritting his teeth you froze not wanting to look at him “we’re destine to be together [name] can’t you see” he whispered in ear you made a “Tsk” sound turning your head “as if I would never marry you not in this life nor the next” this time you turned around to face him “plus isn’t the prince suppose to marry a princess and seeing how I’m not a princess your out of luck” you smirked crossing your arms.  
  
“Oh I beg to differ” he smirked snapping his fingers in a flash a maid came by his side holding up a crown and a nice tan dress [[Golden Crown](https://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkdgwiZFwQ1qd8di0.jpg)] [[Princess Dress](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_356029045_00-1.0x0/cream-beige-royal-princess-lace-wedding-dress.jpg)]. “You just have to look the part for a few days starting now” he clapped his hands and just like that you were being haled up the stairs. ‘I always get what I want [name]’ Sasuke thought walking away with a smug smirk on his face.


	4. ♡A Night To Remember♡

[Name] glared at herself in the mirror she didn’t want to be wearing some stupid dress and crown she was no princess and she knew it so why act like one she clearly knew the answer to that _‘oh that’s right it’s because of the stupid duck-butt prince’_ you thought _‘he has some nerv-’_ a sudden knock pulled you away from your thoughts “princess [Name] it’s time the ball is staring” the maid said slowly opening up the door to your new room apparently. You had spent the last 7 and a half hours preparing yourself it was Sasuke’s orders. “Oh my princess [Name] you look so beautiful his majesty will be very please”.  
  
You sighed in annoyance “please stop calling me princess, I’m no princess” you glared at yourself one last time before walking past the still in awe maid. “You look nice” Sasuke said pushing himself off the wall _‘get a hold of yourself [Name] it’s just a small comment from him’_. “Whatever let’s just get this over with” you crossed your arms which made him clear his throat you looked up at him raising a brow “a princess should never cross her arms” he stated. You mentally rolled your eyes annoyed with him already, you un-crossed your arms “better” you mumbled.  
  
He smirked with satiation as he placed his hand out next to you “what now” you said irritated “put your hand on top of mine, geez you should know this by now have you never done this before?!” he glared at you which you returned with a small smirk “oh I’m sorry your highness I haven’t I wonder why?” you made a thinking face “oh yeah that’s right” you placed your hands on your hip “because I’m not a princess!” you said sarcastically putting your hand on top of his. “Just smile and stay close to me don’t say anything” he ordered as you guys walked down the staircase. Stopping half way looking around everyone as they chatted amongst themselves.  
  
  
Meanwhile Itachi was sitting on a throne with his father he had just taken notice of you and Sasuke walking down he gave his wine glass to the butler beside him and clapped his hands quietly but loud enough for people to hear. Everyone else looked up to see the “princess” and prince looking at them they began to clap. Sasuke soon silenced them “I have invited you all here to help me celebrate the birth of the new future queen of the leaf, I hope you guys all have a wonderful time please enjoy yourselves” Sasuke smiled.  
  
Everyone clapped a little louder at his speech before all there eyes turned to you waiting for you to say something. You looked at Sasuke from the corner of your eye only to see he was why to busy waving to everyone in a prince like manner while smiling which you knew was fake. ‘Hmph I guess I can talk then’ you smiled “I’m looking forward to being your new queen, I’ll enjoy looking out for you all and your well being” you flashed one your real heart melting smiles which made the guest clapped louder.  
  
Sasuke glared at you as you guys walked down the rest of the stairs “I told you not to say anything and what’s with this looking after people bull crap” he said. You simply smirked “I guess you were too busy being a fake prince to notice what I was doing then” he glared at you even more that would make a person’s heart stop if that was even possible. You paid no heed to it though “I’m not someone you can control your majesty” you whispered to him before Itachi came over to you guys. “You look very lovely princess” Itachi smiled giving you a slight bow “as do you king Itachi” you said sweetly curtsying like a true royal princess. “If you’d please excuse me your majesty’s” Itachi gave you a small nod letting you know it was ok. You walked away from the two uchiha’s mumbling the words “now to get some alcohol to wake me up from this nightmare”.  
  
As you were grabbing a wine glass from one of the servants you saw a flash of blonde hair you froze putting back your wine glass ‘it can’t be is it really him?!’ you politely moved past people trying to catch up to the blonde person. You tapped his shoulder when he finally came to a stop “excuse me bu-“ you stared at the man in awe when he turned around it really was the long lost boy you were looking for. “N-Naruto” you said shaky thinking that this really was all a dream.  
  
“[Name]?” he asked you simply nodded your head trying to fight back your tears of joy “it’s been so long” he spoke pulling you into a hug “I know” you said over and over. He looked up and down you when you guys pulled apart he gave out a small pity chuckled as a blush spread across his cheeks “wow [Name] I’m embarrassed to say this but you looked really hot” you blushed at his comment “re-really you thi-think so?”.  
  
Meanwhile Sasuke kept his eyes on you as you chatted away with his blonde dobe friend “Sasuke are you even listening you ask for my help but you’re not paying attention” Sasuke sighed a little looking back at his brother “yeah I know Itachi-nii but we really must finish this talk another time” he stated before Itachi could even reply Sasuke was already gone. He was angry seeing on how Naruto wrapped his arm around your waist so familiar when you yourself didn’t even let him touch you.  
  
He pulled Naruto away from you “Sasuke!” you and Naruto both said in unison Sasuke glared at you then gave Naruto a dirty look of irritation. “Why are you with him” he hissed Naruto got annoyed not liking the face that Sasuke had messed up you guys small moment. “What I can’t see my future husband?!” you snapped loud enough for the three of you too hear. Yes that’s right you and Naruto were engaged it was an arrange marriage that you hated when you were little but as you spent more time with Naruto you couldn’t help but fall in love with him.  
  
His shinning blonde hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his personality and his smile it was just the best whenever you felt sad, down, depressed he was always there for you cheering you up showing you his big goofy grin of his. Sasuke’s eye’s widen in shock “excuse me”?!” he made his hands into a fist “it was an arranged marriage” Naruto butted in before you could speak “now that I’m about to be king [Name] and I are soon to be wed” he spoke taking hold of you hand.  
  
“ I don’t think so” Sasuke declared grabbing your hand pulling you away from Naruto, he pulled you far away from the crowd of people “you have to be kidding” he crossed his arms. You stared at him not saying a word he sighed sadly “you can’t marry him [Name] you just can’t besides what does he have that I don’t!” he said through his teeth you could hear the hint of anger in his voice. “He’s nice, he’s caring, he’s kind hearted he can actually smile for real, he’s not some fake prince like you, he’s attractive too and oh one more thing he’s not an asshole like you are”.  
  
“So you think I’m an asshole” he said ignoring the fact that you just called his best friend attractive. You nodded, sure what you said may not have been necessary but that’s truly how you felt about him now. He technically kidnapped you and wouldn’t let you leave that was a big enough reason to hate him. You saw as he walked over to the group of musicians you raised a brow ‘what the hell is he doing now?’ you thought.  
  
He soon returned to you a small smile on his lips you knew he was trying his hardest to smile but it good enough in your standers. “Well will an asshole do this” he took your hand and leaded you towards the center of the room people moved out of your way giving you room. You were lost on what was going on you didn’t want to dance you didn’t know how. He pulled your left hand on his shoulder and then your right on his other shoulder.  
  
You began to blush “I-I can’t dance…” you whispered finally understanding what was going on. He placed both of his hands around your waist he pulled you close to him “you don’t have to just follow my lead” he whispered back. You blushed even more and nodded music began playing in the background before you knew it you were actually dancing like a true princess with Sasuke.  
\---  
Sasuke spun you outwards which you enjoyed very much you looked at him blushing more he had smiled at you a true smile from his heart you heart beat started to increase. He spun you back in and dipped you back some his strong muscular arms wrapped around you as you stared into his coal onyx eyes. When the song ended he picked you back up, everyone stared at you two in awe and began to clap.  
  
“Still think I’m an asshole [Name]” he whispered in your ear his cool mint breath hitting the top of your ear and some of your neck which ran a chill down your spine. You pulled away from him you didn’t want to admit it but you loved it just that small dance alone was enough to make you fall head over heels for him ALMOST that is. But you wouldn’t let Uchiha get under your skin “don’t flatter yourself” you said before walking off on to the balcony.  
  
I never knew he could dance like that, so passionate his grip was strong but it wasn’t tight like it’d hurt you he held you with some much care like as if you were a feather and didn’t want you too drift away from him, he was gentle. You just couldn’t help but see his true smile when he spun you outwards. “Maybe I was wrong about you uchiha” you muttered to yourself looking up at the night sky seeing all the stars sparkle and shine with all there might.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure what had just happened but he knew that his charm was getting too you. Why else would you push him away while blushing like a schoolgirl who has a crush? He smirked and followed you out to the balcony “[Name]…” he called out to you as the wind blew his black locks to the side “I’m sorry if you really don’t like me but…” he stepped closer to you “but I’ll do anything to make you change your opinion of me” by then you two were face to face.  
  
“I know you think I’m some tough jerk asshole but I’m not really give me a chance” was the last thing he said before pressing his lips onto your’s ‘there soft’ was your only thought. Your eyes widen in shock when realization hit you but you couldn’t help but feel weak to your knees and wrap your arms around his neck he smiled into the kiss and pulled you close to him.


	5. ♡Midnight Snack♡

It’s been a week since the kiss Sasuke and [Name] shared , not once have they spoke about it. [Name] hasn’t been acting like herself since then.

* * *

[Name]’s P.O.V  
For the past week I have been staying in the prince’s castle, not once could I leave to see my parents no matter how much I wanted too. I stared at myself in the mirror looking down at my dress[Royal White Dress] “Miss [Surname] his majesty is ready for you” a maid called out to me from behind the door. I placed my heart locket necklace around my neck letting a small sigh escaped my lips “ready” I tried to sound happy, as I walked out the door.

“What’s this?!” Sasuke asked looking down at my necklace “a necklace what else would it be?” I looked up at him annoyed. _‘You're just gonna act like nothing happened that night aren’t you?’_. “Tsk, you’re suppose to be a princess, not only act like one but dress like one it’s not that hard, from now on you’ll wear what I gave you understand?” I looked down not wanting to make eye contact, I nodded a little “yeah…” I muttered “good” even though I wasn’t looking up at him I could tell he was smirking.

“But you could just find a real princess ya’know” I mumbled under my breath “why must you always say something after me, why can’t you just listen and say yes!” he snapped. [A/N: Each time Sasuke gave an order you would say yes but still talk after him which would irritate him you only did it for two reason No.1 you liked speaking your mind, No.2 it was fun getting on his nerves].

\---

I was walking with Sasuke since he said **I HAD** to meet his father “now when we get there just stay next to me unless I or my father want you” he order. I rolled my eyes “whatever, but why am I meeting your dad anyways”.

3rd P.O.V  
Sasuke had told you that his father always had to meet the princess his son marries since it’s been one of the family rules for ages. That and he wanted to see if the princess was worthy enough to marry his son and become the future queen of well everything. She had to be smart but pretty, charming but not spunky nor cocky etc. When the two of you got to the dining room you stood by Sasuke just like he asked.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you princess [Name]” Fugaku greeted seating down in his chair which was across the table. They always ate like this king Fugaku on one side and prince Sasuke across from him on a long table which made you feel out-of-place you weren’t used to seeing people eat like that, you always ate at a round table this way everyone would seem close and not so distant.

You simply nodded as the king greeted you “I must say Sasuke has never brought a princess like you over before, come I’d like to have a good look at you” he motioned you over towards him. You looked down at Sasuke slightly to see if you should go or not but he didn’t say anything nor gave you some kind of hint, so on that note you walked over to the king and stood by his side.

“Hmm very nice she dresses well, she’s cute and she puts out” Sasuke tried his best not yell but he couldn’t help it what his father was saying made him angry, he didn’t care rather you put out or not, looks weren’t everything to him only your kind heart mattered to him “FATHER!!” he snapped standing up from his chair pushing it back as he slammed both of his hands on the table.

This sudden change in emotion and behavior scared you “that’s enough…” he mumbled dropping his head. “No need to get so worked up Sasuke I’m simply telling the truth, beside Miss [Surname] doesn’t seem to mind, right dear” he looked up at you. You swallowed hard “w-well I...um…” you looked down not sure what to say. “See! She’s fine at least she’s not like your last princess sakura my god she was annoying-” he paused for in the middle the moment his eyes met your locket.

“What’s this?!” he pointed to your necklace, you blushed “it was just something i threw on” you lied. He sat back in his chair eyeing up and down your body “a princess shouldn’t be wearing this it’s worthless, go change at once” he order shooing you away like a pest. “DAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!” Sasuke hissed “how dare you raise your voice at me Sasuke” they both glared at each other until Fugaku sighed in annoyance, he got up pushing out his chair “if you’re ever gonna rule this place you must learn to give orders and rule with an iron fist not your heart unless you’re no different than your brother” he spoke coldly.

He took one last look at you then left with a small smirk on his face.

\---*Late That Night*

You walked the long dark halls of the castle _‘it’s worthless_ ’ king Fugaku words wondered there way into your head making you grip the necklace your mother gave you. You stopped by one of the windows that showed the perfect round moon you stared at it “mom i’m not sure if I can stay here any longer this place isn’t met for me it’s met for a real princess”

You walked down the dark hallways so more going deeper and deeper into the dark huge castle “where the hell is the kitchen at?” you groaned sliding down a door you looked at your surroundings “forget the kitchen where am I this all looks the same… I’m lost” you dropped your head back which caused the door behind you to move and bop you a little in the head. “Hey!” you whined turning around to see the holly room you were looking for “food~!” you cheered running into the kitchen “wow so much food now lets see what should I eat” you asked yourself looking in the fridge “ahem can I help you” someone spoke. You paid no attention to the person as you grabbed a sandwich putting it in your mouth “nmope” you tried to speak. Fail.

Once you were done grabbed food you closed the door only to come face to face with gorgeous onyx eyes. You froze he smirked at you “what are you doing out of bed” you swallowed the last bit of your sandwich “I couldn’t sleep so I wandered around looking for your kitchen by the way you should really leave directions I almost got lost” he stared at you for a while before walking over to the door “well don’t get up and explore geez, let me I’ll call someone…. HEY GET U-” he started to yell down the hallway.

You covered his mouth “it’s bad enough they have to work for you all day but at night too come on give them a break I know where everything is” you told him in a defensive way. “Tsk, fine have it your way” he rolled his eyes sitting down on one of the stools “what are you making anyways” he asked watching you put some mayo,meats and cheese on some bread “just try some” you handed it to him but he refused .

“I wont eat anything without being feed plus I don’t like mayo” he crossed his arms this time you rolled your eyes and stuffed the small sandwich in his mouth saying “just eat it!” _‘I don’t care if he is a prince he should learn to feed himself’_ you thought watching him chew. “Hmm~” he nodded his head in satisfaction “not bad” he got and looked down at you then sighed “listen [Name] i’m sorry for my father’s behavior earlier” his eyes softened when he spoke these words to you which made your eyes widen in shock.

A small blush came to your cheeks “it’s ok really” you tried your best to smile to show him you were ok. But really what the king said did upset you it would have to any women that had a brain. “One other thing about the um… kiss” now Sasuke was blushing he would look down at the ground then up at you once in a while. The two of you were inches apart “I…” he leaned in closer to your face making your face redden more than before.

He looked over by the door only to see “him” he kissed your cheek “goodnight princess” he walked past you. You stood there dumbfounded putting together all the pieces of what just happened. You looked back only to see an empty hall “hm” you walked out the kitchen a small smirk pulled to your lips _‘maybe staying here isn’t so bad after all’._


	6. ♡Stubbornness♡

Next Day...  
  
It was only a few days until the kings retirement the whole castle was all calm about this since they knew Sasuke would take on all responsibility as king or so they thought. They gave Sasuke many task but he pushed them all a side instead he focused all his attention on [Name]. Though you'd be stubborn and not listen to him it was mostly payback for him taking you away from your home and not letting you return. He always got upset with your actions which made you laugh your ass off to see the royal prince himself get angry.  
  
"[Name]..." Sasuke called out walking around the castle he searched the castle well every part that he was allowed to but yet he couldn't find you. "Damn it where is she?" he cursed under his breath "your highness what seems to be the matter" a butler asked straightening out his short cape "I can't find her where is she" Sasuke hissed "where's [Name] she suppose to be by my side I want her found ASAP" he snapped "right away you're majesty" he parted away from Sasuke's side.  
  
Meanwhile you were having the time of your life walking around the village looking at all the different open shops "there's no way I would miss this festival" you chirped taking a bite out of your candy apple "Miss [Surname] what are you doing?" someone called out you nearly chocked on your apple knowing full well who it was you laughed nervously turning around "you see I just wanted to look at all the shops making sure everything is going right" you lied giving a thumbs up to a random shop "yup everything seems to be good here" you told the butler that was around some guards.   
  
They just stared at you with a serious expression you dropped your head "yeah yeah I know back to the castle" you mumbled walking over to them. They brought you straight to Sasuke who was definitely pissed off at your little escape action "you're dismissed" he spoke not losing eye contact with you. If looks could kill you would have been died by now just by how he glared at you which seemed more like a death glare no doubt about it.  
  
"Sasuke you see I-" "Shut up!" he yelled you flinched at how strong, bold and scary his tone was towards you "what part of don't leave the castle do you not understand" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head side to side. You looked down sadly sure he told you many times not to leave his castle but you always disobey him you just couldn't help it after all who wants to be locked up in a castle for the rest of there lives.  
  
His eyes softened when he saw the sad look on your face "hey i'm sorry for snapping at you like that" he apologize taking your small hand in his. You looked up at him shocked to say the least "why must you be so stubborn [Name] do you hate it here that much? What can I do to make you feel more at home to stop you from running away" he spoke anyone around would be able to hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke those words "there's nothing you took everything I can't go home, I can't see my family&friends you even pushed Naruto away from me and now my outside time why do you have to be so cruel!!" your voice raised in anger and frustration.  
  
"I'm doing this all for you hiding you're little secret about being a princess if i'm caught I'll be dis throne!" he yelled you crossed your arms walking to the door "that's not my problem I already told you I wasn't a princess" you scoffed putting your hand on the door knob. "You just don't get it if I'm dis throne you get put in jail for the rest of your life for impersonating a princess" your eyes widen in shock you turn to face him.  
  
 _'I can't be put in jail i'm to young for that i'm only 17!'_ you thought "then I'll follow your order's..." you muttered he motioned his hand wanting you to continue you looked at him shaking your head "i'm not saying it" you crossed your arms over your chest. He gave you the same death glare when he first yelled at you which made your body stiffen "prince Sasuke" you mumbled under your breath averting your eyes down to the polish white tile floor.  
  
You didn't have to look at him to tell he was giving you the same cocky smirk like always when he got his way "I just don't understand why I can't go outside if this is soon to be my empire it's good that I become with some of the other villages isn't it?" you protested. "No.1 we don't make friends with villages get that straight No. 2 being outside is to dangerous so your forbidden to go out got it!" he order.  
  
"Yeah cause going out side is so scary oh no pollen in attacking me someone help" you called out dramatically and sarcastically rolling your eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at you anger filling his whole body "you wanna know why you can't go out fine I'll tell you" he blurted out making you stop with your silly actions about how dangerous outside can be.  
  
He took hold of both your hands looking into your [Eye color] eyes "there's people out there that want the new queen of this village more importantly from my clan if they found out it was you they'd do anything to take you away from me which would put me and everyone in this village in danger mostly you though I wouldn't want that to happen I wish to protect you [Name] no matter what it takes" he said pulling you into a warm hug.


	7. ♡Letting Her Go♡

Two Days Later…

_‘Why must she be so stubborn, why can’t she understand i’m doing this for her’_ Sasuke thought looking out his window. He smiled looking at the florist she wasn’t [Name] but he liked to remember all the times he would watch you from afar. “She hasn’t come out of her room for the past two days maybe I should say something” he walked down the long halls, stopping once he was in front of your door. _‘Should I walk in? No that’d be rude maybe flow-’_.

“Your majesty what are you doing?” one of the maids asked coming out of [Name]’s room with a tray full of there afternoon lunch. “Nothing...wait what are you doing with that don’t go wasting food!” Sasuke spoke with a serious yet worried tone “I’m won’t your majesty trust me...Oh and her mistress is refusing to eat she hasn’t ate anything for the past two days I’m worried” she told him with a frown before leaving.

Without thinking Sasuke walked into [Name]’s room unannounced “[Name] we have to talk...now” he demanded with his eyes closed and his head held high like a true prince you could say. You looked at Sasuke wide eyed with a red face, you were in the middle of changing and he just walked in. The worse part was that you were only wearing a lacy [Favorite Color] bra and lacy [Favorite Color] panties to match. When Sasuke had open his eyes he blushed looking at you underwear “uh…” he began you quickly covered yourself telling him to close his eyes and leave.

\---

“I’m sorry [Name] I didn’t know you were changing my apologizes” he said facing the wall with his eyes closed “but ya’know you are my soon-to-be wife so it’s ok I would have to see you like that sooner or later” he smirked you threw a pillowed at him “not gonna happen how about next time you knock geez...pervert” you mumbled the last part.

Once you finished getting dress you asked Sasuke a question that nearly made him jump in shock “Prince Sasuke...you love me right?” you asked sitting on your bed looking down at the only picture you brought from home which was a family picture “of course I love you I told you that when we first met” he peeked at your figure to see if you were finished, he walked over to you placing his hand on your shoulder “[Name] what’s going on, you haven’t walked out of this room for the past two days, you don’t say much to me, make eye contact or even eat come on you can tell me” you looked at him tears filling your eyes.

“If you love me you’ll let me go home please Sasuke that’s all i’m asking I just wanna go home!” you cried jumping into his arms. He looked down at you with a sad expression placing his hand on your back “I know it hurts [Name] really I understand but I just can’t risk your safety because of one visit” he said pulling you away from him wiping away your tears. You pushed him away running towards the door “no you don’t understand you’re so selfish you never think of anyone but yourself!! I wish you never fell in love with me, you don’t know a damn thing about me and yet you say “I love you” tch it’s all a lie isn’t it i’m going home and that’s final!” you yelled putting your hand on the door knob.

Sasuke looked at you hurt but mostly shocked his world was slowly crumbling down before him little by little. Frustration and confusion filled him he always got what he wanted ever since he was little what could you say he was born with a golden spoon in his mouth. “FINE GO AND GET YOURSELF KIDNAPPED SEE IF I CARE!!” he yelled know it was your turn to look shocked but mostly hurt.

All you wanted was to visit your parents and friends every once in a while was that to much to ask. More tears started to fill your eyes you didn’t look at him not even once all you said was “Sasuke you...bastard!” you yelled running out the door and down the stairs “Princess [Name] where are you going?” a maid asked following you down the stairs you were angry and hurt your pace quickened “none of your concern bring a horse round front” you order.

“But his majesty will be-” you raised your hand cutting her off “i’m the Princess aren’t I? I don’t care if he’s the prince if I want something you're suppose to give it to me aren’t you?” she nodded her head slowly “then bring me a horse!” you demanded finally reaching the front door “y-yes right away” she spoke shyly.

\---

After a few minutes the maid came back letting you know they had bought you a horse just like you asked. Right as you were about to leave Sasuke called out to you standing on the staircase “i’m not coming back” was the last thing you said before walking out the castle. The heels you were wearing ached your feet which made you struggled to get on the horse that’s when you decide to ditch the shoes along with the bottom part of your dress you ripped it making it look short.

Leaving the half rip part of the dress and shoes on the ground you were able to get on the horse with breeze. Sasuke stared at the now closed door for a while before everything that had just happened came to him in a rush he ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door to see you were about to leave he stared at you looking hurt in his eyes you saw pain, you glared at him not wanting to be weakened by that soft look he always gave you when you guys were alone you whipped the rope that was around the horse causing it move,you ran away from the castle.

Sasuke watched as your figure soon disappeared “you’re highness should we go after her?” some guards asked coming out of the castle. Sasuke bent down picking up the piece of the dress you ripped off along with the shoes you took off he stood up looking at the direction you ran to “it’s fine I think it’s better this way I guess it wasn’t meant to be” he walked back into his castle looking down.

You arrived home leaving the horse in the back of your house tied to a pole so it won’t leave. You knocked on the door with your head held high feeling good that you're finally home in a long time. Your mom answered the door surprised to see her daughter at her doorstep since it’s been 11 days “[Nam]-[Name] is that rea-really you?” she stuttered with tears of joy running down her face. You smiled nodding your head “i’m home” you cried out in joy hugging her tight

\---

That night you, and your mother ate a peaceful dinner for the first time which was a long time since you were gone for the past couple days, while you were gone she would just eat with her husband sometimes alone. “Mom he is such a drama prince I swear he’s protective, he always wants me to follow orders I have to wear these stupid princess dress that are meant for real royal princess, he’s such a jerky prince” you blew your bangs out of your face.

[Mom’s Name] giggled time to time hearing you complain “sounds to me that you like Prince Sasuke” she smiled picking up her plate you nearly spit out your drink “Wah! No! Never I would never like a jerk like him I can’t believe you would say that mother!” you pouted crossing your arms which only made her laugh. She smiled washing out her plate “I just assumed, you haven’t stop talking about him ever since you got back, I’m sure he’s not that bad [Name] there must have been something you enjoyed or liked about him he’s are Prince ya’know”.

You blushed thinking back to the ball dance when Sasuke had first kissed you “w-well there is one thing I guess” you whispered not wanting to say it out loud. Your face started to turn red as you told your mother about the ball dance and the kiss she smiled taking your plate “see I knew there was something now there must be more right~?” she smirked. You blushed even more “n-no nothing else happened” you told her standing up.

Even though you couldn’t see her you knew that she was staring at you just waiting for you to crack “ok fine I fed him once and slept next to him twice” she giggled getting ready to walk off but there was more you wished to tell her “wait mom!” you called out she stopped and looked at you over her shoulder “do I like him?” you asked with a confused expression. She shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know only you can tell [Name], Goodnight<3” was the last thing she said before leaving you alone in the kitchen to think.

\---

That night you paced back and forth on your balcony which was in front of your room, thinking about all the small memories you had with Sasuke and the small talk you had with your mother. “Do I like him?…” you kept saying biting your nail but each time you asked that the memory of your first kiss and the first time he said I love you found it’s way into your head making you shake the thought away.

“There’s no way I can like him!...right?” you sighed looking at the night sky as all the shining stars sparkled. ‘I’ll always love you [Name] your my princess and i’m your prince,no matter what I’ll protect you’ he whispered those words to you when you guys first slept together(a/n:not in that way so keep that in mind).

The more you thought about him, his touch, his warmth, his voice, his face your heart would always skip a beat that’s when you realized it “I d-do like him…” you whispered to yourself shocked. “But I can’t go back there not anymore” you said sadly “aww what’s the matter princess?” a dark voice spoke you turned around shocked but before you could scream for help a wet smelly cloth was put over your nose making you pass out.

Meanwhile back at the castle Sasuke was having trouble sleeping he couldn’t take his mind off you he squirmed,tossed and rolled in bed trying to get comfortable. But no matter what position he was in he had trouble that’s when he asked one of his guards to bring him some warm milk after that he slept like a baby he would mumble your name a few times.

Until one of his dreams scared him causing him to scream and sit up quickly from his bed panting heavily and sweating “your majesty we heard a scream what is it” the guards asked rushing into the room. Sasuke shook his head side to side “it’s nothing just a bad dream I’m fine you can go back to your post” he told them.

  
Sasuke couldn’t go to sleep after that dream he knew something was wrong why else would he dream of you being kidnapped right after you left? “She’s fine I just know it” he told himself climbing back to bed “I’ll send someone to check on her tomorrow” he said slowly closing his eyes.


	8. ♡The Words Of Truth♡

That morning Sasuke wasted no time to make sure he brought his Princess, [Name] back to the castle. “You’re highness there is no sign of lady [Name], we searched everywhere it’s like she got up and left without a trace” they spoke jumping off there horses. “LOOK AGAIN DAMN IT!!” Sasuke yelled making his hand into a fist. “But sir-” “NO!! I WANT HER FOUND SHE DIDN’T JUST LEAVE OVERNIGHT!” he snapped walking back into the castle. The guards sighed getting back onto there horses.

\---

Day after Day Sasuke heard the same thing from his guards _‘how could she just disappear in just two days’_. Sasuke decide to check the two near by villages by the leaf thinking that maybe one of them had kidnapped his soon-to-be queen. He made calls to each rich prince from the two villages, first was the village hidden in the clouds.

Once he checked the cloud village from top to bottom, all the rooms, all the jail cells(even inside the castles). The next village was the village hidden in the stars he was scheduled to meet with Prince Madara.

(A/N: The village hidden in the stars is a village from the show Naruto incase you were wondering).Sasuke is suppose to meet with Prince Madara tomorrow morning.

\---

Next Day…

The moment Sasuke got up he quickly had his servants dress him before leaving the castle to go search for [Name]. Sasuke hopped on his black horse ridding down to the star village, His father highly suggested that his son bring some guards with him on his trip but Sasuke having so much pride told him he didn’t need the help, plus he wanted to be the hero to save [Name] on his own and in return hopefully have her smother him in kisses.

_‘I really hope she is here, If not I don’t know what I’ll do’_ he began to panic and worry, what if [Name] wasn’t in the star village, what if she was married to the person who had taken her. Countless thoughts entered the young raven’s head only making him grip the rope to the horse ‘I won’t let anything happen to you [Name] it’s a promise’ he made a promise to himself whipping the rope around the horse increasing his speed.

Once he arrived to the star village he wasted no time with the villagers that greeted him politely. The man didn’t have time to after all he was in a hurry to save his beloved Princess from whoever had kidnapped her. _‘Once I find out who took you I’ll make sure that whoever took her goes through hell’_ he gritted his teeth finally coming to the gates of Madara’s castle.

One of his servants came and opened the gates for the young raven prince and his dark horse. Sasuke glared as he looked at the surroundings of the house “Prince Sasuke it’s an honor to have you here at his highness castle” he simply nodded jumping down from his horse.

\---

“My dearest apologizes your majesty but sadly his highness is out at the moment and won’t be back until later you can wait for him if you’d like but if not...” a maid said shyly a small blush spread across her cheeks. “He told me to tell you that he’ll love to make an appointment with you tomorrow morning if you’re free”. Sasuke sighed “that won’t be necessary, I’ll stay” he crossed his arms stepping more into the castle.

The small blonde haired maid simply smiled clapping her hands together “that’s great, make yourself at home if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask” she smiled curtsying before leaving him. An evil smirked pulled to Sasuke’s lips ‘at home huh? I guess I should do a little looking around then’ his smirk grew at the sound of his own evil thought.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon [Name] hung her head low she was kidnapped by Prince Madara, his reason for kidnapping [Name] was very simple she was beyond beautiful a rare treasure indeed and for Sasuke to have something so rare as her made his blood boil so he sent his guards to spy on her. Once he found out she ran away from the Uchiha’s castle it made his plan all the more easier.

Now there was another reason as to way Madara would take [Name] and that was because he hated King Fugaku for banishing him from the leaf. Madara was furious after that so he came here to the village hidden to the stars and took over the place with force scaring everyone and everything. Madara knew King Fugaku was soon to retire as King and pass down his throne to his son Prince Sasuke.

To get back at King Fugaku he decide that he would steal away the Princess that would soon be Queen as pay back. Without a Queen in time for Sasuke’s wedding means that Sasuke would be marked as an unsuited King if he himself couldn’t even find a lady. Madara would wait until the day after Sasuke’s wedding to marry [Name]. Leaving the Uchiha’s in the leaf to be ashamed and destroy there pride.

Only problem to his perfect plan was that [Name] kept trying to escape so in order to keep her put for the next two days he had to chain her to a wall in his dungeon, for every time she was disobedient he whipped her.

You hung your head down having your [Short/Long Hair] [Hair Color] hair cover your face. You could barely see anything your sight was slowly leaving you well that’s what you thought since you were trapped in a dark room without any light whatsoever for the past two days. “Sasuke…” you whispered praying that he would hear your long tired cries and prays for help and come save you.

After many whip slashes that Madara gave you from before, you finally decide to be good but you didn’t dare eat the food that they severed you. ‘I rather die here than marry you’ you spat to Madara when he had first put you down here. A pity laugh escaped your lips “hm. Maybe not my best choice in words” you could see your dried blood drops on the cold gray floor.

Suddenly the door opened you had given up hope and chose to stay in the dungeon to rot. “[Name]!” you heard a familiar voice making you lift your head up to see who had called you. Your eyes widen some as you saw him, his raven spiked hair, his pale skin and his beautiful onyx eyes “Sasuke…” you breathed out in joy which sounded more like a whisper. You were out of so much energy you couldn’t even hold your head up high,so you let it drop once more.

Sasuke rushed over to you lifting your chin up so he could see your face more clearly, he gasped seeing the small bruises and cuts on your face and shoulders “what did he do to you [Name]...” he was clearly thinking out loud so you didn’t answer. You just stared into his onyx eyes with you’re now dull [Eye Color] eyes.

Seeing as you didn’t want to talk he cut off the chains with his sword and got you out the castle holding you bridal style. The maids said nothing they were on Sasuke’s side they didn’t wanna see [Name] marry Madara. Sasuke brought you back to the castle, feeding you fresh food, bathing you and giving you some time to rest before asking you what had happened.

\---

You sat there on Sasuke’s bed looking out the window _‘he was right’_ was all you could think about along with the past memories of what happened while you were in that dungeon. Sasuke walked into the room with a glass of water pulling you out of your thoughts, without thinking you ran to him giving him a hug causing him to drop the water.

It most heart warming hug he has ever felt. He looked down at you shocked for a moment before his face softened he wrapped one hand around your waist pulling you closer to him resting his other hand on top of your head, He brushed back your[Hair Color] hair. You began to cry silently “shhh it’s ok everythings going to be ok I promise” he whispered to you not letting go.

You looked up at him with your tear stained cheeks “Sas-Sasuke I...I...Love You” you told him making his eyes widen slightly. _‘She loves me?!’_ was his only thoughts. When you guys finally pulled away you quickly covered your mouth realizing what you had just said. You were thinking that but you didn’t mean to say it out loud like that.

You moved away from him quickly backing up into his bed falling over in the process landing on your back. You looked up at him as he walked closer towards you “[Name]...” he spoke softly putting his hands right next to your head he was now hovering over you. You closed your eyes putting your hands in front of your face not wanting to see him.

“[Name]...look at me” he slowly removed your arms from your face, even though he did that you kept your eyes shut “no I didn’t mean it like that...I...I...just” you were lost on words a tear slid down your face. He wiped away your tear with his thumb making you open your eyes a little,only to see a concerned Sasuke.

Reaching his hand out for you to take it you did without hesitation he pulled you closer to him “don’t cry anymore [Name] someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t cry it doesn’t match your beautiful personality” you blushed at his statement staring into his onyx eyes that you had to admit were just drop dead gorgeous you could get lost in those eyes.

“[Name] I’m sorry I put you through all of this, I should have never taken you from your home,trying to make you act like a princess and cover up who you really are i’m sorry” you smiled softly at the Uchiha nodding a little “Sasuke…” you placed your hand on his cheek “thank you” he lead closer to your face his eyes slowly closing as he pressed his lips against yours.

  
You closed your eyes as well enjoying the moment, little did you both know a certain Uchiha was watching you both. He glared at you from afar this new hidden information he recently found irritated him and he would not stand for it even if it was his own son.


	9. ♡You're My Star♡

Next Day…

You woke up feeling something hard pressed against your back and a slightly heavy weight on your side. Turning around you saw that Sasuke had his arm wrapped around you. Blushing you tried to remove his arm off of you without walking up the raven “careful~” you whispered almost having him completely off of you that was until the door slammed open startling you and waking up the young raven.

He glared at the door wrapping his arms around you right after you had finally freed yourself “MINE.” he growled in a possessive manner. Hearing his morning voice and the way he held you so close to him made your face turn scarlet red “don’t be so possessive little brother i’m only here to help with the ball wedding” it was King Itachi he smiled looking over at your direction which made you blush even more.

Sasuke looked confused at the older male for a second before reality hit him, his wedding was tomorrow and he had to prepare for the perfect royal wedding. But even for a perfect wedding a Prince such as Sasuke needed his sleep he wasn’t a morning person and in order to do his best for today he still needed that 30 minutes of extra rest very much.

“Get out nii-san~leave me alone~” he whined resting his head on your shoulder glaring but it was more like a pout at the older male. You tried your best not to laugh seeing a whole new side to Sasuke you never knew and that was his childish side in the mornings. Itachi smirked crossing his arms “you just want alone time with [Name]...” he raised an amused brow looking over in your direction once more as you rested your hand on the top of the raven’s head looking down at him.

“As much as I’d like to obey your wishes little brother I can’t” he clapped his hands and in came Queen Ayumi along with some maids holding up make up, shoes, dresses,tiaras, etc. You gulped knowing exactly what was going to happen… they were gonna dress you up, you saw there eyes scream _‘just look how adorable you’ll look in this’_ gripping the covers you dropped your head.

Sasuke looked up from your shoulder seeing all the females in his room if he was a regular teenage boy it’d be anyones dreams but he wasn’t he was a Prince and even he wouldn’t drool over such things unless it was [Name] that is. He groaned pulling the covers over him “I’m going back to bed wake me up later” he mumbled. You giggled silently, yup you liked this playful Sasuke a lot better.

He was funny, cute and acted so adorable like a child, not even after a minute after Sasuke pulled the covers over his head where they ripped off of him. It was Itachi he had the blanket in his hand looking down at his little brother “no. up now.” he said calmly. They glared at each other “make me.” he smirked looking up from his pillow “gladly” Itachi smiled lifting his brother up.

“Oi let me go! This isn’t fair! Oi are you even listening!!” he yelled kicking his legs fussing as he was bragged out the room “I leave [Name] in you care ladies” he smiled closing the door behind him. All eyes were on you now “um...lets not jump too quic-ah!!” before you could finish you were tackled by all of them even Queen Ayumi joined in. The made you try on many things, making you look at yourself constantly in the mirror “why do I have to wear this” you moaned as they tightened your corset.

They all smiled in glee looking at the final work they had put to your dress “oh you look so lovely lady [Name]” the maids chirped clapping there hands together. “[Name]...” Ayumi placed her hand on your shoulder “I know this isn’t what you exactly planned for your life but really you should be honored that Prince Sasuke choose you to be his Princess…” she paused seeing if you were still following her.

“I knew Sasuke since he was 8 and trust me never once had he showed affection to any lady before besides you...with everyone else he pushes aside and gives glares to but with you it’s different he smiles,he sweet he even let you sleep in his bed!” she chuckled shaking her head side to side “all because of you [Name]...now if you still decide that you don’t wish to marry him tomorrow than say no at the wedding…” she smiled before leaving the room along with the others.

You let the words sink in a little ‘say no huh?’ you thought walking over to the larger mirror looking at yourself [What you're wearing->Mask In Silver just without the mask]

\---

Two Hours Later…

You walked the empty halls of the castle searching for Sasuke you didn’t see him at breakfast nor at lunch. “Stop you're making it too tight!” you heard a voice hiss from a nearby room, walking over to it quickly you peeked your head in to see what all the fuss was about. There he stood Sasuke Uchiha on a stand as a designer fixed his shirt, Itachi was over in the corner reading some book.

Walking into the room with our hands behind your back you smiled seeing as what he was wearing “ow watch what you're doing! You poked me with that damn needle again!” you heard him curse. You gasped never before had you heard him speak words like that to anyone _‘changed huh?_ ’ you frowned recalling back to Ayumi’s words from earlier. His onyx eyes soon landed on you “[Name]...” he stepped from the high stand walking over to you. You gave him a long hard look, Itachi saw as if he knew what was to happen next and excused himself from the room.

For some reason to you it seemed as if his chest got border you slowly reached your hand out and touched his chest feeling his slow steady heart beat. You blushed for a second reaching your hand up a little more “ah now shoulder pads won’t do” you tsked shaking your head. Sasuke began to blush but him being the prideful Uchiha he was didn’t let you see it. Soon realizing that he had no shoulder pads on you blushed “oh this is you…” you whispered loud enough for the two of you to hear.

He smirked pulling you closer to him you rested your head on his chest “[Name]...” he whispered “did you really mean those words last night I’ll change just tell me what I can do” he pulled you back some so he could see you. He sounded desperate to meet your needs which was sweet of him to care so deeply “Sasuke… you don’t have to change for me you can’t make someone change against there will I know that but…” you paused looking down.

“It’d be nice if you weren’t so up tight ya’know take a break every once in a while loosen up a bit that’s all” Sasuke pulled you into a sudden hug you were shocked by this action at first but soon hugged back “I will cause I love you…” he whispered into your ear.

\---

On that afternoon [Name] and Sasuke took a walk around the village not a horse ride an actually walk using there legs. This was a first for Sasuke he never stepped out of the castle without a horse underneath him. You smiled waving at everyone as they curtsy towards you and sasuke saying your name sweetly like “good afternoon Princess [Name] and Prince Sasuke” or “It’s an honor to see you Princess [Name]”.

You would simply do a light bow and to address you as [Name] instead of Princess after all you knew everyone in this village for your whole life it just wouldn’t feel right about them treating you so royal than a normal lady. As you and sasuke continued your walk Sasuke looked at you confusion showing in his eyes “you know them?” he looked back at the people. You smiled nodding your head “were friends...don’t you...have frie-” “no” he cut you off looking down.

You looked down gripping your dress some , you didn’t mean to upset him “with all do respect Sasuke I’ll be happy to help you” you smiled at him. A small gentle smile pulled to his lips something he would only show you “I’d like that” he took hold of your hand. For the past hour you showed Sasuke all the keys to making a friend without coming off too scary or needed “lets put that practice to work” you smiled shooing him off to a friend of yours. You watched from the distance with a hand on your hip ‘you’ll do just fine’ you thought as you saw [Friends Name] smile at the young prince.

He walked back over to you a smirk on his face “that was easy” he crossed his arms looking down at you with a smug smirk. You laughed taking hold of his hand “ok come on cocky boy” you took him off to a hill top where you both could see the sunset as it painted the sky a nice orange with a hint of pink.

The light hit you perfectly making it seem as if you glowed this made Sasuke look at you in awe, his heart started to pound against his chest, his palms grew sweaty and he swore he was sweating for a second “nervous about the wedding?” he suddenly asked seeing the uneasy expression on your face you simple nodded not taking your eyes away from the sky “just a little”. He wrapped his arms around you resting his chin on your shoulder “you're not regretting it are you?” he asked.

This made you turn around, now facing him you placed your hand on his chest “you dragged me through all of this Uchiha and now you're asking me for regrets hm. as if I could regret anything now” you smirked punching his shoulder playfully. He laughed placing his hand on your cheek “your really cute ya’know that” you blushed then something struck you that was the first time you ever heard Sasuke laugh.

He leaned in closer to your face as if he was about to kiss you but before his lips could touch yours the castle bell went off. The ball dance was about to start you and sasuke rushed back to the castle to get dress in time.

\---

You were the last person to come out for everyone else had already arrived and was dancing the night away. Sasuke sat on the throne next to his father waiting for you to enter the room. “Sasuke after doing a lot of thinking I decide that you can’t marry miss [Name]” he whispered so no one else could hear or so he thought. Itachi was on the other side of his father and though he acted like he paid no heed to the conversation he really was.

Sasuke chuckled in disbelief “excuse me but father you said I could pick any Princess I want and I choose [Name], tomorrow we are to be wed and that’s it” he spoke calmly resting his head on the palm of his hand. Right as he was about to say something you stepped into the room wearing [Royal White Dance ] Sasuke stood up from his throne making his way over to you.

“You look beautiful” he spoke taking hold of your hand leading you away from the room filled people. “Sasuke where are we going the party is inside” you told him looking back at all the dancing people “that’s ok there’s something I wish to show you” he took you out on the balcony where the stars sparkled with all there might as the moonlight shone over the two of you.

You looked up at the starry sky in awe your hands holding tight to the handlebar, Sasuke came behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist “[Name]... you're my star...look up” he whispered into your ear. You did as you were told and looked back up at the sky seeing the same stars “I don’t get it?” you questioned turning around to face him. He smirked pointing at a certain star “that one right there next to the little dipper that’s my star and the one next to it is your star”.

“You named a star...after me” your eyes started to water he simply nodded his head not taking his eyes off the star he had recently bought for you. It was once he heard your sniffles did he look down at you worried “hey why are you crying” his voice was calm and soft filled with concern. You just jumped into his arms whispering the words “thank you” over and over.

It was a while but he soon wrapped his arms around you hugging you back. In the back you swear you saw someone glaring at you with there arms crossed but it was hard to make out the figure with tears in your eyes. Once the two of you pulled away you looked back at where the person was but they were nowhere to be seen.

You and Sasuke danced on the balcony underneath the moonlight meanwhile King Fugaku had all the guards prepare for his plan for tomorrow the day of the wedding.


	10. ♡They Know♡

It was finally the day, the day in which Prince Sasuke would marry Princess [Name] everything was perfect. The white roses were in place along with the doves,chairs, table,cake etc. Everything was set up for the perfect wedding, Sasuke was gonna get crowned King as [Name] was gonna be the Queen.Nothing was gonna ruin this special day or so it seemed.

\---

You woke up in your queen sized bed it was a huge bed compare to what you're used to, it’s not like you weren’t grateful enough after everything Sasuke did for you. But the bed was HUGE and just sleeping on it made you feel small and alone, there was no one there to hold you unlike how when you woke up in Sasuke’s room he would hold you close never letting go, his arm wrapped around your waist so lightly but yet slightly heavy he made you feel safe, protected and secure.

As if nothing in the world was going to get to you all because you were wrapped in his warm embrace. A small pitiful laugh escaped your lips as you got out of bed _‘to think I’d fall in love with someone I once hated’_ you thought putting on your dress “Lady [Surname], his highness is waiting for you in the mess hall” she told you “I’ll be out in a minute” you called out slipping on your tiara.

Meanwhile down in the mess hall a argument was happening between King Fugaku and Prince Sasuke. “I told you this last night and i’m say it again I forbid you to marry her!” Fugaku yelled slamming his fist down on the table “and i’m tell you what I said last night I’ll marry her either way despite what you think father! I’m 18 you can’t keep telling me what to do!! Stop acting as if i’m a little kid and you know what’s best for me cause you don’t!!” Sasuke yelled, his palms hitting the table hard.

They both stood up from there chairs violently pushing them back, a glaring contest began to take place between the two males. Sasuke looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he made his hand into a fist “I wanted you to come and watch the wedding for you and mom but I see that’s not going to happen” his fist tightened as his nails dug into his skin a little making a mark. “why...why must you take everything away from me…” he mumbled loud enough for Fugaku to hear at least. “WHY CAN’T YOU EVER SUPPORT ME, BE HAPPY FOR ME!!!!” he yelled with pain and suffering.

Ever since Sasuke was little he hid his Itachi’s shadow his father would always praise the older brother but never Sasuke. It was when Sasuke turned 10 that he decided he’d work hard to, so he could surpass Itachi and gain his father’s love. No matter how hard he worked and trained he was still look downed upon his father. Today was the day Sasuke had enough of his father hate and would stand up for himself despite what would happen.

Fugaku was shocked by his son’s outburst but he didn’t show it of course because like all uchiha’s they barely ever showed there emotions. You had walked in right when Sasuke was yelling, never before had you heard him raise his voice before let alone to his father(King). Fugaku simply smirked as he saw you walk in the room your hand over your mouth shocked beyond belief. Sasuke glared at his father as he was making his way to him.

“To yell in front of a lady you have to be ashamed of yourself Sasuke” he whispered in Sasuke’s ear still with that smug smirk on his face. Sasuke’s eyes widen as he turned around to you see you slightly shaken by his outburst. He walked past his son and placed his hand on your shoulder “we must talk sometime [Name]” he gave you a fake smile as he exited the room. “[Na]-[Name]...I” he took a step closer to you as you took a step back.

“[Name]...I” he stopped and looked down “I’m sorry you had to see that side of me…” he mumbled not making eye contact with you. “Sasuke..” you jumped into his arms hugging him tight, he looked up startled that you had hugged him, but he wrapped his arms around you holding you with just as much care. “[Name] we must talk in private” he stated once you both pulled away, you nodded your head as he took you up to his room.

\---

“Let me get this straight. Your dad.Doesn’t want us to marry?” you asked sitting on Sasuke's bed your hands behind you holding you up. Sasuke simply nodded walking back and forth “I just know he’s up to something too, that stupid smug smirk on his face” he hissed letting out a sigh.

Your sweat dropped as you thought about Sasuke having the same smug smirk as his dad _‘if I didn't’t know better I’d say all uchiha males have that smug smirk, yet they hate it on another’_ you thought which nearly made you laugh. Sasuke grabbed at his hair trying to figure out what his dad was going to do, to see if there was a way to stop him he needed a plan. You got up and hugged him kissing him on the cheek which made him come to a stop, a light dust of pink brushed on his pale cheeks.

“Everything’s going to be ok Sasuke I promise, there’s no need to stress about this anymore” you reassured him wrapping your arms around his neck looking into his gorgeous onyx eyes. As he stared into your beautiful [Eye Color] ones, a small smile pulled to his lips “Hm. You always seem to calm me down” he whispered as he pressed his lips on your, kissing you with passion.

\---

That afternoon the wedding was taken place Sasuke was waiting for you to walk down the aisle, Itachi was his best man of course as he stood behind his little brother both giving glances at one another every once in a while. People whispered among themselves, until they heard the music playing everything and everyone got quiet.

Everyone’s eyes were on you, Sasuke looked at you in awe you were absolutely stunning in that wedding dress[wedding dress->Royal Wedding Dress]. You were excited,nervous and scared at the same time but mostly nervous. Your face had turned 5 different shades of red as everyone looked at you as you walked down the aisle, lucky the veil was covering your face, unless everyone would have saw.

You held the flowers in your hand tight thinking that if you had loosen your grip they would fall and the wedding would be ruined or people would laugh. Sure this may have seemed like such a silly thought but it’s not like you have been married before let alone to a Prince. A freakin Prince! Ayumi was behind you holding up your wedding veil some as her child walked behind you both throwing flowers.

[A/N: Yes Itachi and Ayumi had one child only reason why I didn't’t say anything about it was because she’s one of the those characters I need just for one chapter ya’know]

Once you had finally made it up to Sasuke, he placed his hands on top of your’s which were holding the flowers. His touch was soft and warm which made you feel relax. Ayumi stood behind you as she was your maid of honor, you looked off to the crowd to see who was there, your eyes widen some as you saw your mother in the front row smiling at you _‘sh-she’s here...I can’t believe it!’_ you cried on the inside. You looked at Sasuke even if he couldn't’t quite see your face he knew what your eyes held.

“Thank You Sasuke” you mouthed as the priest cleared his throat getting ready to start (A/N: If you prefer a pope or something just change the word in your head). He looked over at Sasuke signaling him to remove the veil from your face, once he did this Sasuke was star struck your were gorgeous, beautiful, stunning there was no words that he could use to describe how you looked. Though that didn't’t mean he like this new look on you more than how he likes you normally.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Queen, Kings,Prince and Princess from all villages we are gathered here today to celebrate the birth of are new Queen [Name] and wedding of are new King Sasuke…” he began, Sasuke took your hand in his once more staring into your [Eye Color] eyes as you stared back into his onyx ones.( A/N: Gonna skip ahead to the vows) “Now do you Prince Sasuke, Take Princess [Name] to be your wife, for who she is for the rest of your life no matter what comes you guys way” Sasuke looked at the priest as he said these words then looked back at you who was also looking at the priest “I Do” he spoke placing his hand on your cheek. “Very well…and do you Princess [Name], Take Prince Sasuke to be your husband, for who he is for the rest of your life no matter what comes your way”.

Your froze for a moment looking at everyone as they smiled at you two say those two little words that would make a big difference for all of the leaf. Ayumi placed her hand on your shoulder, you looked back at her startled some she gave you a gentle smile and a small nod. You looked back at Sasuke who had a worried expression on his face.

_‘What if she doesn’t love me?!What if I’m no good for her?!Why isn’t she answering?!Did I screw up?_ ’ countless question formed in his mind he was getting worried sure you told him you had no regrets but what if now the day of the wedding you wanted to take it all back and leave him never to be seen again. “Your highness” the priest whispered to you.

You looked back at him “your words…” he whispered you shook your head slightly but not noticeable to where everyone could see “ I D-” before you could finish the doors burst open revealing King Fugaku and several guards(knights). “Princess [Name] [Surname] is under arrest for impersonating a Princess!” he yelled so everyone could hear him. Itachi and Sasuke’s eyes widen in shock as the guards walked over to you handcuffing you.

Sasuke marched to his father standing before you in a protective way “you can’t take her, she is a Princess father!” Sasuke snapped Fugaku smirked pulling out a recorder “[Name] I’m sorry I put you through all of this, I should have never taken you from your home,trying to make you act like a princess and cover up who you really are i’m sorry” it played. Sasuke and your eyes widen, everyone gasped and whispered were shared along with glares.

“Take her away” he order as they pushed past Sasuke, you looked over your shoulder to see Sasuke looking down his hair over his face as he made his hands into a fist. You looked down as they took you down to the dungeon locking you up.


	11. ♡Final Decision♡

Where we last left off [Name] and Sasuke were about to be wed but before [Name] could say ‘I Do’ to Sasuke. King Fugaku came in at the last minute stopping the wedding and ordering you under arrest for being a fake Princess. Sasuke wasn’t pleased.

* * *

Sasuke looked down having his hair over his face as he made his hands into a fist “you bastard…” he mumbled rushing out of the room and straight to the dungeon to see you. Itachi looked around the room seeing everyone getting up and walking out most of the higher ups seemed very disappointed or upset that the wedding was suddenly called off or how they’d say it “a fake”.

“To think she was a fake Princess, hmph how disgraceful” someone had said “I agree, she probably was after the wealth of the Uchiha’s they are the richest kingdom after all” another said “too think Prince Sasuke himself would marry such a commoner how naive” they all started to speak poorly of the youngest Uchiha and [Name]. Itachi made his hand into a fist walking over to his father.

He placed his hand on his father’s shoulder “why father why would you do this…” he mumbled not looking up. Fugaku just smirk “you knew too didn’t you Itachi” his smirk only grew when Itachi fell silent. “If you must know Itachi, a King must learn to rule with an iron fist not his heart, make war not peace, to be with a Princess not a COMMONER, let his mind speak for his actions not his heart for it will only get the way...if Sasuke can’t do this then he’s not suite to be King” he finished off raising his head high glaring down at his oldest son.

\---  
Meanwhile Down In The Dungeon…

You were chain to the wall in the dungeon the kind with the long chains letting you be able to move but your hands were cuffed behind your back you couldn’t see your hand since they put the sealed ones on. You sat up against the wall your head hung low as the two knights looked after you making sure you didn’t try to escape.

That’s when you heard footsteps but you didn’t dare look up everyone knew your secret now and even worse you put Sasuke in danger of losing his place on the throne. “Your highness you can’t go in there” you heard the knights say “move out of my way! I may not be King but I have the damn right to see my Princess” you heard some hiss then growl. You looked up some to see Sasuke standing on the outside of your cell.

His hands gripped tightly on the handlebars, you got up and ran over to him, well tired to at least you got yanked back by the chains making you fall to your knees. Sasuke’s eyes widen for a moment before he narrowed them, he demanded for the keys to release you “sorry your majesty but we can’t” they bowed. Sasuke glared at them making them jump, once he had the keys he wasted no time getting into your cell he rushed over to you pulling you into a warm embrace. His chin rested on your shoulder while he buried his face in your hair taking in your sweet scent.

“I’m sorry [Name]” he whispered to you over and over as he said this in a forlorn tone, you eyes began to water. You wanted to hug Sasuke back but due to the chains you couldn’t, once he pulled away from you he stared into your now watery [eye color] eyes “don’t worry I’ll find a way to get you out [Name]” he said kissing your cheek before walking back upstairs.

You dropped your head once more as Sasuke had left your side, _‘maybe I should have stopped him before it went this far’_ you thought looking at the dirty gray floor. Not to long after Sasuke had left, when he stepped him glaring down at you his eyes showing nothing but hate, you felt his gaze dig into you as if he was staring into your soul. “King Fugaku” you growled looking up at him. His arms were crossed and his face expression was blank but his eyes said something else something that made you fear him.

\---

Sasuke stood in his room pacing back and forth he was thinking of a way to free you and still marry you at the same time without breaking the rules. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of shouting villagers. He looked out his window to see just about every citizen at the front gate of the castle some with signs while others had small kitchen supplies for some reason.

Despite whatever reason they all gathered at his front door he had to deal with it “Sasuke the villagers demand to see you right away” Itachi said rushing into the room unannounced. Sasuke sighed putting his hands behind his back “I see very well I’ll see what they want” he spoke calmly walking past the older male.

It grew quiet the moment Prince Sasuke and King Itachi had stepped of the castle, Sasuke glared down on everyone he really did hate the royal life. People pushed and shoved to get past the gates but the guards all kept them in line force needed if they had too. “Prince Sasuke why would you make us believe that [Name] [Surname] was a Princess this whole time” one spoke.

Sasuke made his hands into a fist as more and more people kept asking why he _‘made them believe’_ [Name] was a Princess. “ENOUGH!!” Sasuke yelled over the loud group gaining there attention “look everyone what I did was wrong I know that. But I didn’t make you believe anything that was your own choice not mine” whispered where shared amongst everyone before one last question was told that threw Sasuke over the edge.

“A Prince who would marry a commoner and lies to his subjects has no right to be King he’s suppose to be trusted…[Name] [Surname] is nothing but ill trash that poisoned your mind with her kindness and gratitude she should be locked in the dungeon for what she did making a mockery of a Princess…” King Akio spoke he was very close to the Uchiha family and knew them very well he attended all of Fugaku’s royal meetings.

Sasuke fist tightened making his knuckles go white he hung his head gritting his teeth trying his best to hold in his anger. How dare he call you _‘ill trash’_ Itachi placed his hand on the younger males shoulder,he had took noticed of this right away it wasn’t the first time he saw his little brother like this and when he did hell broke loose. But unlike last time it had to do with how he was look down upon his parents, this time it they definitely broke a nerve this was [Name] we were talking about.

The only person that seemed to care about the young raven and brought him back to high spirits. He loved her deeply and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna stand by and let some royal jerk talk badly about you. King or not you didn’t deserve his words. “Bastard…YOU BASTARD DON’T YOU EVER TALK BADLY ABOUT [NAME] YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!! WHO ARE YOU TO DEFINE WHAT SHE IS!! HER KINDNESS, HER GRATITUDE AND HER LOVING HEART IS WHAT MAKES UP [NAME] [SURNAME]-”.

Before he could say anymore Itachi had stepped in and stopped him before he completely lost it and started hitting people. Which he would have if someone had pushed him to his breaking point a little more. As Itachi did his best to calm Sasuke down a red haired female had walked past the two Uchiha’s a smirk on her face.

Itachi looked over his shoulder he knew that since they brought _‘HER_ ’ here something good wasn’t coming out of it. He directed his attention back to Sasuke as he coughed some from his long sentence that he yelled aloud enough it’d make glass break from 4 miles away. Sasuke looked at his brother as he saw the worried look on his face “what’s wrong?” he asked Itachi shook his head “nothing…” he looked back at the shock crowd of people.

“I’m sure my younger brother has made his statement very clear go back to your homes at once!” Itachi demanded now taking matters into his own hands.

\---  
Back at the dungeon you struggled to get free from the chains it felt like the more you tried the cuffs tightened somehow. You heard the sound of a door opening and closing then the sound of heavy footsteps you looked up some hoping to see Sasuke but instead it was “Fugaku” you hissed getting up and running over to him. Right as you were about to reach his face the chains pulled you back having you land on your butt.

“It’s useless you know” he smirked opening up your cell, he grabbed your chin forcing you to look up at him. You glared at him as he held your chin with his left hand and caress your cheek with his right “poor poor innocent [Name]” he said staring down at you making a “tsk” sound shaking his head. He narrowed his eyes looking at you with hate,anger and disgust “learn your place!” he hissed raising his right hand and slapping you.

The sound of his hand hitting your cheek echoed through the room bouncing off the concrete walls. You hissed in pain feeling a sharp pain throb throughout your face though he only had hit your cheek. Your hair covered your face as you looked down to your side, your eyes widen in shock when you saw blood drops hit the floor. His hit was hard enough to make you bleed.

He pulled on your hair forcing you once more to look at him, he smirked seeing the redness on your cheek. “Get this straight you're nothing more but a second class citizen and someone like Sasuke won’t love you nor marry you, I’ll be the one to save him from your brain washing teaching him to love and care for people how disgraceful you best learn your place” he spat grabbing your chin once more and pushing your cheeks up.

Your glare only deepened as you stared at him “I’ll get him a true Princess that he’ll love more than some low life like you” he laughed darkly. You smirked some which looked more like a cocky smile “tsk, what do you know about love anyways...King Fugaku, you don’t even know your own sons favorite food” you said in a cocky manner. You saw the look in his eyes that just screamed that his ego was slightly bruised.

Fugaku: “SHUT UP!!”  
[Name]: “Make me...Hm. like that fact that you would set him up with some random girl that he doesn’t know and say’s he _‘loves her’_ *laughs* that’s rich”  
Fugaku: “I SAID SHUT UP!” he hissed slapping you again in the same spot as before. “You forget yourself [Name] as long as I’m still King I make the rules here and don’t think even for a second that I won't hesitate to have you dead” he growled venom dripping from his words.He turned around locking the door to your cell before proceeding to join the other royals he had invited to a secret meeting that had to be discussed.

\---

They all took there seats at the long round table King Fugaku at the end of the table with a wooden hammer in his hand. They all discussed the top issue of who Sasuke was to marry. The group talked amongst themselves before all eyes were on the red head who had passed Sasuke on her way in. “Then it’s decide Prince Sasuke Uchiha will marry Karin Uzumaki!” Fugaku spoke banging the hammer on the table.

Karin smirked evilly as the decision had become final, she finally had Sasuke to herself and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

A/N: This was a very long chapter but there was many things you guys had to know anyways let me know what you think. I know I made reader-chan take a few beatings but she’s strong and isn't giving up just yet. What will Sasuke do? Can he save [Name] or will he be forced to marry Karin?!

  
P.S. I apologize for any errors I didn’t have enough time to go back and re-read and edit this chapter like I do for everything else, I’ll probably go back and re-read it later and fix the errors if there are any. Love ya ^-^


	12. ♡Feelings and Emotions♡

A/N: Bad title I know but just read it anyways please I'm sure you'll love it ^-^

* * *

Next Day…  
That morning Sasuke felt the cold space beside his bed _‘that’s right she’s down there_ ’ he thought getting up as his butler had came in and was now dressing him in his usually prince attire. “Your majesty the King and Princess are waiting for you down in the dining hall” his butler spoke putting on his crown. ‘ _What Princess?!’_ he thought hurrying out the room once fully dress of course _‘I didn’t ask for any Princess or even remember hearing about one so who could be down there?!’._  


Endless thoughts entered his head as he rushed down the long spiral staircase, walking over to the big doors he took a deep breath before walking in. “Morning son how good of you to join us” Fugaku spoke showing his usual fake smile. “Don’t act like noth-” his gaze landed on the red head who happened to sit not to far from where he was standing “who’s she?” he asked pointing at her with a confused yet disgusted look on his face.

“Sasuke this is Karin Uzumaki she will be the Princess you are to marry in the next two days I’ll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other” with that he left leaving only his raven haired son and the redhead Princess. Sasuke glared at her, he didn’t wanna marry this stranger rather she was a Princess or not all he wanted was [Name] but she was in the dungeon and he still couldn’t find a way to get her out without breaking the rules.

“Sasuke-kun” Karin squealed hugging his shoulder as she smashed her cheeks against Sasuke’s like a high school fan girl. Then again judging by the situation if Sasuke didn’t know any better who would say she was in fact a high school fangirl. Rolling his onyx eyes he pulled away from her “no.1 don’t touch me no.2 don’t call me by that disgusting name in that tone! no.3 stay away from me no.4 don’t touch MY stuff” he glared getting ready to walk out.

Sadly before he could get away from the obsessive girl she clinged to him “don’t leave Sasuke-kun were suppose to get to know each other don’t you wanna know about my life we are to be married in two days” the girl whined in a sad tone giving the Uchiha her best puppy dog eyes. Sasuke’s eyes widen she had broke 3 of his 4 rules “what did I tell you earlier get off me!” he shook her away before grabbing the door handle.

“Get this straight Karin you may be just a replace that my father got but through my eyes you could never replace [Name] so if you think you could win me over so easily you're wrong. I would never marry you so don’t think even for a second I would love you just stay away from” he growled venom dripping from his words. Karin frowned getting ready to follow him “don’t follow me!” he warned in a harsh and strained tone making her stop in her tracks.

Sasuke headed down to the dungeon there he saw you still chained to the wall leaning against it looking down. He gripped his heart at the image seeing you in there only made him hurt more you looked so broken like a hollow body that had lost it’s soul. He would do anything to see that smile return to your face but looking at you know he knew that the warm melting smile you once showed the world was buried deep down within you.

“[Name]!” he called out walking over to your cell even though you heard his voice you didn’t look up from the ground. It wasn’t because you didn’t wanna see him anymore it was simply because you were out of energy. Your mouth was small gap open as your [Eye Color] eyes had became dull losing it’s color becoming rather faded. “The keys” the raven demanded to the knights biting his bottom lip.

Without a moment to lose Sasuke unlocked your cell running in and hugging you with all his might not trying to crush your bones. “Sasuke…” you whispered in a low weak tone “have they been feeding you right?” he asked looking at a plate full of food. Silences was all he got from you while your eyes stayed focused on him alone. “[Name] answer me please have the-” he was about to finish but a spot of red lingered on your cheek from Fugaku’s slap.

Sasuke had took notice of this even though your [Hair Color] locks hid most of the mark “did he do this to” he hissed moving your hair behind your ear. “He…” you looked down “[Name] look at me did he do this” his voice came of rather cold and harsh lifting your chin up, now staring into your [Eye Color] eyes once more only emotion he could read in those beautiful eyes was pain.

“He did do this didn’t he that bastard” Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth making his hand into a fist. Meanwhile Karin had followed Sasuke down to the dungeon, she hid behind a wall looking straight at the two of you watching your every movement ‘what’s [Name] doing here?!...Ah I get it now...she was the fake princess’ Karin thought with a smirk _‘hm you should have just stayed with my cousin [Name]’._

She looked back at the two of you her red eyes widen in shock she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sasuke’s lips were pressed against [Name]’s. They were kissing! Fog covered her glasses as she saw Sasuke slip his tongue into your mouth. Pushing her glasses up she pressed her back against the wall a pink blush coating her pale cheeks _‘ah Sasuke-kun is so dreamy I wish he would kiss me like that’_ her mouth hung agape open as she fell into a daydream.

Sasuke pulled away from your soft lips letting you both breath “I’ll make him regret he ever laid a hand on you” he growled “Sasuke” you called out to him as he stood from his knees. It didn’t take words to say what your eyes shown they spoke for you “I’ll be fine [Name] I promise once this is all over I’ll get you out and will get married” his voice was calm and soothing like the sweet taste of a drop of honey.

He gave you one of his genuine smiles the one only you could bring out of him that was meant for your eyes only before he leant down and kissed your bruised cheek. The feel of his lips on your skin sent warm waves down your spine it was a good feeling… it was a feeling that made you feel safe and trusted Sasuke even more.

Though the young Uchiha didn’t want to he had to leave and lock your cell even though it pained him so much. He walked up the stairs leading to the bright light of which was his castle. Karin had hid out of sight of the raven haired male not wanting to get caught for who knows what he could do to her. Karin smirked walking over to your cell glaring at the knights they handed her the key without a word.

“Well well well look who we have here if it isn’t [Name] [Surname]!” she smirked walking into the cell circling around you like tiger finding it’s prey in wild ready to pounce at any moment to rip it to shreds. You glared at her as she grabbed your chin with one hand pushing your cheeks up with her fingers giving the appearance as if you were pouting.

“What are..you doing here...Karin” you managed to say through your teeth her smirk widen at your helpless state “oh [Name] your smart you must have knew Sasuke-kun was going to re-marry” she smiled a wicked disgusting smile that made you hate her guts even more. “Y-You don’t mean-” “oh but I do i’m going to marry Sasuke-kun” your eyes widen in shock as she let go of your chin.

At first sadness,pain and depression filled at the bottom of your stomach which was soon replaced with hate,jealousy and anger as moments of you and Sasuke came to mind. You enjoyed those precious moments dearly you wanted more moments like those to come and thinking of him being with someone other than you didn’t settle right in your heart.

Even if you hated him in the past and pissed him off multiple times it was just play. You thought back when you told him you loved him but was that real love? Or something you said because you were lost in the moment? They used to say you never know what you have until it’s gone and you can’t have true love with jealousy it only proves how much you care for someone.

You always that it was just old talk ever since you were little but now finally understand what it truly met. The thought of Sasuke not being with you,not feeling the warmth of his body,his voice,his smell,the smile he only shown you even that cocky smirk of his those were all things you didn’t wanna lose. He had became a big part of your life rather you liked it or not and it took just a little jealously to tell how much he meant to you.

“You know once i’m Queen I think I’ll keep everyone that ever treated me poorly down here” “Oh maybe I could even even give the castle a nice re-model it is rather dark dontcha think? A splash of red should do” Karin rambled on and on about useless things but one of those things had caught your attention. “Once I become Queen Sasuke will no longer be King” she whispered laughing as she walked out of your cell locking the door.

“What are you talking about what’s your plan Karin!” you yelled trying to go after her forgetting the fact that chains had tied you down. “Well I guess someone as weak as you can’t do anything about it...alright I’ll tell you” she smirked shooing the knights away. “Once I become Queen I shall make Sasuke-kun fall from his position as King…” your eyes widen even more regaining most of it’s color as of your energy as well.

“King Fugaku promised me a fortune if I could succeed and once I get rid of Sasuke-kun Fugaku will no choice but to take back what’s rightfully his” she smirked crossing her arms over her flat chest. You knew Karin had a thing for Sasuke in the past for you guys were once friends but that’s another story to be told. But this was something you didn’t expect from her.

“Don’t get me wrong I do love Sasuke-kun oh so dearly but I love money more and he’s standing in the way of that it is a shame though...for a such a handsome Prince to go to waste” she faked a pout puffing out her bottom lip. “Karin you don’t know what you're doing! Just stop this nonsense!” you yelled. “ Oh I almost forgot before I do anything I have to get rid of… YOU!” she growled throwing death glares at you.

“It was a great talk [Name] see ya next time...oh wait there won’t be a time” she laughed walking out. The sound of chains rattling together could be heard as you were desperate for escape “I have to tell Sasuke I have to warn him” you said dropping to your knees ‘but these chains are holding me back’ you looked over your shoulder to see the red lines forming around your wrist.

Meanwhile Karin went to speak with the King “your highness I have a request” she said sweetly bowing before his desk. “Hm. What’s your request?” he asked not looking up from his paper documents he had to sigh. “To release [Name] [Surname] your majesty” she spoke still down on one knee looking up slightly.

Fugaku stopped writing giving her a puzzled look as she slowly stood up “Karin what’s the meaning of this” he glared at the young red head. “Your highness with all due respect I think it’s best if we get rid of [Name] now if me and Prince Sasuke are to get wed, you see her presence seems to still have effect on him” she gave a sad sigh which was all part of her act.

“I see well then [Name] [Surname] is to be released I’ll handle it, will that be it?” he asked looking back down. Karin smiled evilly as she pushed up her glasses showing her red eyes that was blocked by the sunlight “yes” she walked out her red hair swaying side to side.

\---  
Next Day…  
The first thing are young raven haired Prince did before anything was go to the kitchen to grabbed a tray of well made toast,bacon,eggs etc. that he had made last night just for you even if it may be a little cold it’s better than nothing right? “[Name] I brought you something” he whispered sneaking in not wanting to wake the knights.

His onyx eyes widen in shocked dropping the tray and everything on it to the floor. The sound of hard silver and bow broken glass hitting the floor echoed through the concrete walls “what was that!” the knights said waking up “it’s just his highness” they sighed in relief. Before saying there proper good mornings to the young lord he stormed out.

His hands were balled into fist, his nails digging into his pale palms, he bursted through the dining room glaring at the one man he was looking for. “Sasuke how nice of you to show up have some breakfast” he spoke warmly which was clear to the raven he was hiding something right underneath his nose. “Cut the shit old man where is she!” his glare harden.

Karin smirked putting a piece of bacon in her mouth “oh what ever do you mean?” Fugaku spoke in a confused tone. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched he wasn’t a patience man much like his older brother. He was losing his patience “[NAME]!! WHERE’S IS SHE?!” he yelled slamming both of his palms on the wooden table having it shake.

Itachi who happened to walk out of bathroom looked at his younger brother than to his father it didn’t take a genius to know what happened. But out of curiosity he wanted to know exactly what happened to make him come to such a level of anger. The smile Fugaku once had on his face was replaced with a blank expression as his eyes only showed disappointment “she’s gone I got rid of her” he spoke in a monotone voice not giving a damn of what Sasuke would say as he looked into his youngest son’s eyes

Both brothers eyes widen in shock leaving the room completely quiet as Fugaku stopped eating and walked past Sasuke. Itachi slowly looked over at Sasuke, Itachi saw his little brothers eyes water still looking wide eyed at the now empty chair. His body froze it felt like his heart had stopped as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	13. ♡You and I Unfilled Feelings♡

A/N: Slight NarutoxReader just so you know so for all that just love and adore Naru-chan enjoy ^-^ I apologize ahead of time if you catch any spelling errors.

Where we last left off...  
Both brothers eyes widen in shock leaving the room completely quiet as Fugaku stopped eating and walked past Sasuke. Itachi slowly looked over at Sasuke, Itachi saw his little brothers eyes water still looking wide eyed at the now empty chair. His body froze it felt like his heart had stopped as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Sasuke gripped the table cloth before running out the room “bring me my horse at once!” he demanded to one of his servants. To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement he was WAY beyond pissed no amount of words would describe how mad he was. 

“Your majesty we brought your horse, it’s outside” one of the butlers said bowing as Sasuke stomped out the castle hopping onto his white horse. Gripping the rope he whipped the horse hard ordering it to run at full speed which it did. _‘How could he do this, how could he just take her away from me like that’_ Sasuke thought biting into his lower lip drawing blood.

Itachi looked at Karin who had a silly smirk on her face as she sat down in her seat continuing her meal as if nothing had happened at all. “You got rid of her didn’t you...Karin” Itachi asked not making eye contact with her. “Oh you're simply too smart for me Itachi-kun…” she laughed before fixing her glasses “it had to be done he was getting distracted from his role as former King I did him a favor” she huffed.

Itachi’s eye widen for a second before picking the red haired girl out of her seat holding her up by her throat. “Listen here Karin I don’t care who you are what clan you're in but get this straight don’t EVER mess with my brother again don’t think even for a second that I won’t mind choking you to death, I could make it look like an accident” he smirked gripping her throat tighter making her face turn a light shade of blue.

“Ita-Itachi…” she struggled to call out his name feeling her breath becoming short, letting her go he pushed her down glaring at her. “It’s best for you to leave now Karin” he growled walking out the room “where’s Sasuke” the older uchiha asked seeing his little brother nowhere in sight “his highness left on his horse not to long ago” a maid spoke carrying a basket of clothes.

_‘Damn it Sasuke when will you learn that running away on pure anger isn’t going to solve anything’_ the older brother thought hopping onto his black horse. “SASUKE!! SASUKE~!!” he called out moving closer to his little brother, turning around Sasuke saw his older brother right behind me “go away Itachi!” he yelled looking back at the street.

Itachi gripped the ropes that he held in his hands tighter whipping his horse in just a second Itachi came running in front of Sasuke and his horse blocking them off making them come to a stop. “Get outta my way Itachi!” Sasuke hissed glaring at the older male “no Sasuke listen to me. I know you're upset but running out isn’t going to help we don’t even know where [Name] is we just need to go home and plan this out”

Sasuke sighed dropping his head he knew Itachi was right he’s always right about everything. “What if we don’t find her though” he choked turning around heading back for the castle. Itachi was riding right by his side “we will though don’t be so doubtful little brother” “I hope you're right” he mumble going ahead of him.

\---

Meanwhile [Name] was riding on the back of a horse her wrist tied together with rope along with her ankles. She was far from the hidden leaf, she did her best to leave a trail for whoever would look for her but eventually gave up they were too far out. “Where are we going?” you finally asked curious to where they decide to take her.

“If you must know where taking you to the village of longevity” one of the guards spoke, your eyes widen in shock _‘that’s where Naruto and his family lives’_ it all made since now only a few villages lived so far from the leaf and one of them was the longevity village. It was said that the three villages that lived far from the leaf were the most peaceful.

“Where here” the next thing you knew you were being hoisted up and put on someones shoulder “if you untie the ropes I could walk on my own ya’know” your groaned struggling under there grip “be quiet you're lucky the King decide to spare your life” that one sentence made you shut your mouth in a second. “King Minato I leave this girl in your care” the knight spoke pushing you towards the blonde. “I’ll take good care of her” he glared before smiling.

“I’m sorry for bothering you guys like this it must be troublesome I’ll do my best to stay out of you guys way” you bowed once he freed the ropes that held you tied. “Now [Name] you know your family there’s nothing to apologize about, I’m sure naruto is just dying to see you again, go on he’s in his room” he smiled at you ruffling your hair before leaving.

You smiled walking up the stairs it really has been too long since the last time you came to visit the Uzumaki’s you haven’t seen them since you were 13. Yeah 4 years gone and everything still looked the same in a good way it still had the cozy atmosphere that you loved so much.

“Um...Naruto?” you called out peeking through the crack of his room door “[Name]?” he opened it allowing you to come in which you did. “What are you doing here?!” his eyes grew wide seeing you in front of him. “Well it’s kinda a long story” you began scratching the back of your neck sheepishly “I have time lets talk” he lead to his bed where the both of you sat down, and that’s when you began to tell him what had happened.

“I see so Karin took your place, don’t worry [Name] will fix this” he smiled which you return “...yeah” you whispered looking down. It wasn’t about being queen or wondering if you would see sasuke(even though you missed him) what worried you was sasuke’s safety _‘how could his own father betray him like that’_ you gripped the freshly new dress they made you change to.

“[Name]” Naruto whispered placing his hand on your shoulder grabbing your attention “everything will be fine I promise, don’t worry [Name] you’ll see Sasuke again” “Naruto…” you could see it in his eyes when he told you those words that everything really was going to be ok, but then why in the back of your mind you had a feeling as if it wasn’t? Shrugging the thought off you opened your mouth to speak but Naruto beat ya to it.

“Ya’know Sasuke-teme is really lucky [Name]...he has you even though we _were_ engaged it seems I couldn’t win you heart like he has” a pity laugh escaped his lips when he averted his gaze from your [Eye Color] orbs to the floor. “Even though your feelings for me are different I still want you in my life, as a close friend you’re my best friend” he looked up at you his hand grasping your chin as he continued to look in your eyes he was suddenly really close.

He whispered something to you which you didn’t quite hear right as you were about to ask him to repeat it his lips were upon your’s. [Eye Color] eyes widen in shock feeling the warm lips that were Naruto’s on your own, he was kissing you! When he finally pulled away you covered your mouth with your hand blushing like a schoolgirl who had a crush.

“Naru-Naruto I don’t understand…” you finally spoke removing your hand from your mouth “you said I was your bestfriend I don’t get it why y-you ki-kiss me” you did your best not to stutter but that obviously didn’t go well. “I know” his hand rested on top of your’s his thumb running over the soft skin “you’re a friend I fallen deeply in love with [Name]” he whispered. Your eyes widen and the blush that you had just got rid of was back _‘when did his voice get so husky?’_ you thought before shaking the thought away “Naruto I-I can’t accept your feelings I’m sorry but I love Sasuke”

\---

Back at the castle Sasuke had sent his knights on search for you, he just had to know where you were. He wanted to hold you in his arms again, to kiss you,caress your cheek,to hear your voice your laugh and what he wanted more was to see your smile. All he had left of you was the picture he took back when you still worked as a florist.

“Sasuke it’s getting late you have to rest” Itachi came in bringing him his late night pills “I can’t rest what if some stranger is holding her hostage or worse what if Madara has her again then what!!” he exclaimed banging his fist on the nearby desk shaking the objects that rested on top. “Calm down little brother I’m sure she’s fine” he assured the young raven handing him his water and pills which Sasuke swallowed down quickly.

“I don’t want to marry Karin…” he mumbled sitting down on his king sized bed letting out a depressed sigh. “I know” Itachi sighed patting his brother back he hated seeing Sasuke like this it’s just like when they were little and there father only paid attention to him not Sasuke. He though gave Sasuke the love his father couldn’t still remember the words his brother spoke from being left in his shadow _“father only loves you he never pays attention to me”_.

“I need to be alone...do you mind?” he asked Itachi simply nodded biting down on his lower lip he couldn’t stand for this any longer. Sasuke’s happiness met more to him than anything they were brothers after all he would gladly go against his father even if it met going up alone. _‘Don’t worry Sasuke I’ll get [Name] back’_ he smirked pulling out a file he kept hidden the file was no other than [Surname] [Name] her self.

\---

Late that night laid one blonde asleep in his bed and one [Hair Color] haired girl standing outside on the porch looking up at the night sky. _‘I miss you Sasuke’_ was her only thought gripping the railing “I wonder if your looking at the sky with me Sasuke” she smiled reaching her hand up covering the star he had bought her.

Back at the castle Sasuke too was looking up at the sky with [Name] even if they both didn’t know it. “I promise I’ll get you back [Name]” he sighed dropping his head as a single tear slid down his pale cheek. After all he went through to save her, to get her to like him and almost marry him right when things were looking up for him just a little bit it all came crashing down like a broken mirror.


	14. ♡Before It's Too Late♡

Next Day…

That morning Sasuke had woken up to a surprise which was more of a nightmare to him. His onyx eyes fluttered open what he had dreamed was being woken up right next to [Name] as if her disappearance was all one big awful dream. But instead it was true and what he saw was worse there she laid her head laying on his chest, her red locks brushing over his pale smooth skin.

Surprisingly her red locks weren’t soft like Sasuke had thought they were when he first met the red haired girl. His onyx eyes widen in shock, he sat up quickly yelling waking the said girl next to him and having the guards rush in who were standing right outside his door. “Your majesty we heard a yell is everything alright!” they asked looking around the large room to see what was wrong. “No everything's not alright why the hell is Karin in my room let alone in my bed” he snapped pulling the blanket off of her sending a death glare her way.

“Oh Sasuke-kun today’s are wedding day can’t we just sleep together” she purred batting her eyelashes “you really enjoy testing me don’t you Karin” he hissed making his hand into a fist (A/N: sorry had to point it out but that rhymes right XD). “Guards escort Karin here back to her room keep her far away from me” “but your highness-” “are you questioning me? That’s an order now get to it” he demanded. Karin gasp as the guards came and grabbed her arms “Sasuke?! Sasuke-kun what are you doing?!” she called out.

A safistsied smirk laid on the young ravens face as he saw her get pulled away _‘I just need a little more time I know I can find [Name] if Itachi just let me go out on my own’_ he growled opening the curtains to his window. He looked over to where the florist would had stood but there was no one there _‘if [Name] was here she would smile handing kids flowers of all kinds’_ he sighed pressing his hand up against the window. 

“Sasuke I was told you had Karin order to stay away from you, is this true?” A deep familiar voice spoke. “You may have chosen her to be my wife, but i’m not marrying her” he shook his head walking over to the door “oh and father think what you will but I.Will.Get.[Name].Back.And.Marry.Her!” he hissed before walking out the door to get change else wear.

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki castle [Name] woke up face to face well face to chest of the blonde who somehow managed to cuddle up with her last night. “Naruto?” she whispered trying to sit up but due to his arm being firmly wrapped around her waist she got no where. The blondes eyes fluttered open his ocean blue eyes staring straight into [Name]’s [eye color] orbs. “Morning” he smiled sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah...say Naruto when did we ya’know end up like this” you blushed slightly as the words came out your mouth. Naruto also blushed after hearing those words “w-well you see um…” his blushed deepened as he rubbed the back of his head averting his gaze down to the floor. “I was really used to how you slept beside me when we were younger [Name] it kinda just happened, I’m sorry”

Your eyes widen in shock for a moment before a small laugh escaped your full lips “Naruto-that’s very cute that you remember are childhood” you smiled he chuckled getting out of bed “we should probably eat, ne [Name]” he reached his hand out for you to grab which of course you did.

You had slept in one of your night dresses and for once you didn’t have to wake up and get changed into a tight dress right away. With the Uzumaki’s who treat you like family there weren’t many rules, the four you ate breakfast together and talked about many things before heading back up and getting dress for the day. Minato and Kushina had went out to settle some business while you and Naruto went to view the maze garden.

The two of you walked together viewing the many different type’s of flowers that were planted “Naruto I been here so much when we were little but you never told me about your mom’s maze garden it’s beautiful” you chirped closing your eyes as a smile came to your face. “Yeah…” he smiled warmly pulling a white rose from one of the bushes “it’s even better with you in it, [Name]” he placed the white rose in your hair before stepping back.

You blushed “how does it look” he held out his arms as making a picture frame with his fingers “perfect, just perfect” there were certain moments throughout day that got award between the two of you due to the sudden kiss he planted on your lips but you always tired your best to avoid those situations.

\---

“Here are the files you wanted on [Name], I hope you know what you're doing” Minato spoke handing a small stack of paper to Itachi who smiled and gave a small bow. “Of course Minato I wish nothing more but for [Name] and Sasuke’s happiness this will do nicely, thank you”. “Will be sure to drop [Name] off at the given time, Itachi until then will see you soon” Kushina smiled bowing before walking out the Uchiha castle with her husband. Itachi smirked looking over at the papers that the Uzumaki's had handed him _‘perfect now to wait for the wedding to start’_ .

Itachi walked the long halls in search for Sasuke who at the moment was getting tailored for the wedding that was going to happen at noon. “I told you to loosen it!” the young raven hissed “your majesty if I loosen it anymore it won’t look right” the tailor spoke in a worried tone. “I.DON’T.CARE!” Sasuke spoke raising his hand.

“Ah Otōto no need to be so violent he’s just making sure your wedding day is perfect” Itachi smiled. Sasuke glared at the tailor before looking back at his brother “it’s not perfect! [Name] isn’t here, I’m stuck with Karin, Father is being stubborn and I can’t find where [Name] is!! HOW IS THAT PERFECT!!” he yelled before stomping off into his study.

Itachi sighed “I apologize for my brother’s behavior” he bowed to the tailor before rushing off after his brother. “Sasuke!” he yelled running into the younger’s room without knocking. He was going to say more but paused seeing Sasuke lay flat on his bed and his head in his pillow muffled sounds escaping every once in a while. For the first time ever Itachi witness his little brother cry before him.

The young raven lifted his head glaring at the older male tears still in his eyes “I’m not waiting anymore I’m going after [Name]” he growled getting up “Sasuke wait please just give me time until the wedding starts, I promise I’ll find her by then” Sasuke disregard his crown brushing himself off “until the wedding, Itachi” he growled before walking out the door.

Sure most saw Sasuke being the strong type who couldn’t cry he had lost things his whole life but never once had he cried. The last time Prince Sasuke did ever cry as much as he had now was when his mother died he wouldn’t come from his room for weeks and he didn’t speak to anyone he just bundle up all his emotions.

As he grew older though he began to speak once more and that because of [Name] when he first saw the florist girl he wanted it remove her immediately he didn’t like it that someone like her could be so cheerful while he suffered but it all change on that same day when he saw her smile at a 5 year old his heart fluttered and he felt a sudden desire to have her.

It was hard to describe to others what he felt heck it was hard for himself too but this girl this [Name] [Surname] reminded him his own mother. Her shiny [hair color] hair, her soft [eye color] orbs and the smile that came from her heart was something of no other. But just to see if it wasn’t love at first sight he study her every day from afar to the morning down to her break and when it came for her to go home he sent a guard after her to follow her from way behind just in case something was to happen.It was then he could call this sudden feeling and emotion inside him Love.

Sasuke stomped down the stairs his arms folded over his chest a glare remand on his face “ah Sasuke-kun I missed you” Karin chirped jumping the raven “Get.Off!” he hissed venom dripping from his words. Karin flinched slowly backing away.

\---*Wedding Time*

It was time for the wedding Sasuke glared at everyone that ever made eye contact with him he thought for sure Itachi would have found [Name] and return her to him but that never happened. Karin walked down the alley a smile on her face as she made her way to Sasuke “now that the bride has joined us lets begin” the priest spoke “do you Princess Karin Uzumaki take Prince Sasuke Uchiha as your husband” “I do” she giggled “do you Prince Sasuke Uchiha take Princess Karin Uzumaki as your wife” “I d-” “STOP THE WEDDING!!”

Itachi came rushing in a single piece of paper in his hand [Name] stood right behind him, Sasuke’s eyes widen in shock when he saw your small figure behind his brother “[Na]-[Name]...” the young raven whispered he slowly approached her but soon stopped when he saw Naruto right by [Name]’s side. “Itachi what are you doing?!” Fugaku snapped standing up “how could you bring her back here” whispers were shared and glares were given to the [hair color] haired girl.

“Father [Name] here is in fact a Princess” Itachi smiled as few gasped and more whispered were shared before all eyes were on her. “[Name] [Surname] was married to Prince Naruto Uzumaki who is a royal there for making [Name] a royal herself this was decide when the two were very young sadly though Naruto broke off the marriage soon after he wanted

“[Name] to be happy with who she truly loved which was no other than Prince Sasuke” Itachi finished handing his father the paper. Your eyes widen before looking over at Naruto who warmly smiled at you “is it true Naruto is that why you broke off are engagement that night” he just nodded a smile still on his face(A/N: This was a part I didn’t write but what she's referring to was in chapter 3)

“Even though you may not have knew it yet [Name] I could see it in your eyes when the two of you dance it was love wasn’t it [Name]? Even though you knew you pushed the feeling aside” you looked down gripping at your dress. Naruto lifted up your chin as the two of you gaze into each others eyes for a second “your true love is Sasuke so don’t you dare think about feeling guilty”

Everyone’s eyes were on Itachi and Fugaku everyone but Sasuke he stared at [Name] and Naruto he felt pained seeing how close they became he watched as Naruto lifted up [Name]’s chin staring into her eyes lovingly. “[Name] [Surname] is in fact a Princess!” Fugaku announced snapping the raven out of his thoughts. 

“This means-” “Sasuke can marry [Name]” Itachi cut him off a small smirk playing on his face. It only took those 4 little words to make him run over to you Itachi and Naruto had stepped out the way seeing the excitement in the young raven’s eyes, you however were lost in thought and were nearly crushed by Sasuke’s sudden hug nearly squeezing all air out of her small body.

“Sasuke I...can’t breath” you managed to say he blushed putting you down “I missed you so much [Name]” he whispered hugging her again much lighter than last time. “I missed you too Sasuke” you smiled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto walk away probably going home. _‘Hm I wonder’_ the young raven thought pulling away from you “wait here” he told you before running out the room.

“AH this isn’t fair Sasuke-kun is suppose to marry me! ME! Not her it’s all her fault!!” Karin yelled running towards [Name] about to punch her. You closed your eyes ready for the sudden force to come but nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see Itachi in front of you gripping Karin’s wrist tightly “tsk tsk tsk didn’t I warn you, Karin” Itachi spoke glaring at the red haired girl.

Karin whimpered in pain feeling the pressure being added to her wrist “guards please escort Karin away from here” Itachi order his eyes closed as he let out an annoyed sigh “why do I have to leave why can’t she leave!” Karin snapped. “Once I get rid of Sasuke I’ll wait to get rid of King as well” Itachi played on a recorder Karin’s eyes widen shock “I stored it into your room secretly, now guards take her away”

\---

Sasuke ran up to Naruto grabbing his shoulder jerking him around “I don’t get it why did you-” “Sasuke [Name]’s happy with you that’s all I want for her there’s no point in chasing after something that wasn’t rightfully yours to begin with...but” Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven “but?” Sasuke repeated “if you so much as hurt [Name], touch her disrespectfully in any way, make her cry, cheat on her, leave her I won’t hesitate to take her back and kick your ass”

Sasuke swallowed hard giving a small nod usually he would have never felt so threatened but he could tell the blonde was dead serious. Naruto made his way to the door stopping as he opened it half away “one more thing Sasuke, just because you're about to be King doesn’t give you the right to treat everyone as poorly don’t lose sight of what’s important and that is to protect this village and more importantly [Name]” was the last he said before walking out.


	15. ♡We We're Meant To Be♡

Next Day…  
That afternoon Sasuke stayed by [Name]’s side 24/7 never leaving her side. Even when she went to the bathroom he stood outside the door waiting for her pacing back and forth. Yes he was paranoid but that was only because he was afraid [Name] would leave his side once more he had enough of all the contaste leaves from her from people that hated her(Fugaku) or wanted to use her(Madara).

“Sasuke I already said that you didn’t have to follow me everywhere I go” you sighed in annoyance crossing your arms over your chest walking down the long spiral staircase. “I know I know, but is it so wrong I want to protect you who knows who could be after you next and if that’s the case I wanna be there after all…” he paused coming to a stop that was two steps behind you.

You brows knit together in confusion as you turned around looking at him, his eyes narrowed and his worried expression that held for you was gone suddenly turning serious “if someone was to take you again [Name] I don’t know what I’d do…” he went down a step coming closer to you. “you’re special i’m not willing to give you up to anyone besides...we're meant to be, suppose to be just the two of us”

He grasped his hand in yours a warm heat coming from his palm something you had never felt before. Your fingers intertwined with his as the two of you stared into each others eyes and for a small moment it felt like it was just the two of them as if no one else was on earth but them. “[Name]...” Sasuke whispered leaning closer your lips just a mere inch away from his _‘he’s going to kiss me?!’_ you panicked and pushed on his chest stopping him.

He looked at you in confusion “what?” “we shouldn’t do this. Not here not now I mean” you said quickly stepping away from him backwards “what are you talking about, you don’t wanna kiss me is that what you're saying?” he asked raising a brow stepping closer to you. Every step you look backwards he took forward “n-no that’s not it i-i just saying sas-sasuke that if w-we were-” you slipped on the step falling backwards.

Your [eye color] orbs widen as your hand reached out to grab something to stop you from falling but there was nothing there or so you thought. Sasuke snapped out of his shock state and reached for you, only to also be pulled down by you the two of you rolled down the stairs, sasuke had lunged forward wrapping his arms firmly around your body keeping you close to him. When the two of you reached the bottom sasuke was covered in small markings here and there unlike you who became safe thanks to him.

Yours eyes widen as a drop of blood dripped off his cheek hitting your own “are you ok” he panted looking down at you. “I’m fine but you sasuke you're hurt i’m so sorry i was being clumsy” you spoke shaking your head side to side rapidly. “[Name] i’m fine nothing a bandaged can’t fix” he smirked getting up pulling you up along with him.

\---

“There all better please be careful your majesty” the nurse said closing up her kit she had covered up and treated all of sasuke’s cuts that he had gotten while you stayed in the far distance a sudden guilt feeling washing over you. “I will” he mumbled watching the nurse leave his room. Once the door was closed he made eye contact with you from across the room.

“Well” “well…?” “are you going to stand there all day or come tell me what’s wrong” “what makes you think such a thing i’m perfectly fine” you huffed puffing out your cheeks some crossing your arms over your chest. He sighed getting up and pulling you over towards the bed “we both know that’s not true” he spoke narrowing his eyes at her “...did something happen between you and Naruto”

You looked at your hands as if they were the most wonderful and interesting thing at the moment. “I knew it!” Sasuke hissed making his hand into a fist as he gripped at the bed cover beneath it. You looked up at him surprised _‘he knew?!’_ was your only thought “what exactly did the two of you do anyways?” silence filled the room bringing in a tense atmosphere. You had to tell him after all a relationship is nothing without trust right?

“H-He...kissed m-me” you held your eyes shut not wanting to see the look in his eyes “is that all?” he asked calmly. You opened your eyes staring at him as if he had grown another head “yeah...aren’t you mad?” you asked moving closer to him “well of course I am!!...But you didn’t kiss him back or go further than that, so i’m not that mad” he forced a smile to his face getting up.

“You should probably change the wedding will start soon” was the last thing he said before walking out the room. You stared at the door dumbfounded you were sure Sasuke would have taken the news a little more well...possessively or something could it have been though he thought you hated his possessive side and decide to change for the better? You shrugged the thought off as the maids came in to change you into your dress, it was to be held at night on the balcony of the castle were all the villagers could see the two of you.

Yesterday instead of having a wedding right there on the spot Sasuke took time to care for you and keep you all to himself though he desperately wanted to marry you as well he told you it would be held tomorrow not giving you much time to think about the rush planned he agreed for you leading you up to now being stuck in a corset the life being squeezed out of you. 

Sasuke closed door after the maids had came rushing into his room he slid down the wooden door dropping his head back sighing _‘he kissed her, he kissed MY [Name], he was with her while I wasn’t!!’_ those were constant thoughts that filled his head. He shook his head getting up today was his wedding day there was no need to be gloomy he was about to marry [Surname] [Name] the ~~girl~~ woman of his dreams he wouldn’t mess it up.

He had it all planned it out a wedding under the stars it was never done before he would make sure it was something neither would forget he even picked out the wedding dress surprisingly he had good taste in clothing. He smiled walking back to his tailor room to get change in his suit.

\---*Wedding Time*

Everyone gathered around the palace[1] a cheerful aurora filled the night air the full moon was out shining with all it’s might along with the night stars. Sasuke was lucky that tonight he not only got a full moon on his wedding day but also a very starry sky to him it seemed so much brighter than most nights. He looked down at everyone waving in a Prince like manner earning cheers from the crowd.

He was waiting for [Name] since it was tradition that the bride comes out later than the groom to make an entrance and show the dress off a bit. You stared at your self in the body length mirror “ you look very beautiful in that” a familiar voice called from the open door way. [Name] gasped a little startled by his sudden appearance it was “Itachi” she said softly walking over to him.

“I was told to get you now we wouldn't wanna keep my little brother waiting” he chuckled taking your soft petite hand in his much bigger warm one. Itachi walked you out onto the big balcony everyone cheered even louder seeing you stand not to far from Sasuke. Itachi, Ayumi, Fugaku and [Name]’s mother all stood farther back looking at the two as they made the biggest step in there life together. The priest quieted everyone down standing behind the too as they held hands (What your dress looks like->A Starry Wedding Dress) . “Do you Prince Uchiha Sasuke take Princess [Surname] [Name] to be your loftly wedded wife” “I Do” he smiled rubbing his thumb softly over your hand.

“And do you Princess [Surname] [Name] take Prince Uchiha Sasuke to be your loftly wedded husband” “I Do” you smiled not taking your gaze away from the pair of onyx eyes that stared right back at you with the same amount of love he held for you if not more. “If the groom will exchange his vows first” Sasuke cleared his throat “[Name], my love for you has no limit no end, it’s timeless, spaceless, formless and unbreakable. In good times and bad, happy and sad, through the highest of high and lowest of low know that I will always be with you...I love you [Name] [Surname]” he finished pulling your hand to his lips placing a kiss on it.

You heart beated fast against your chest _‘Sasuke your so-you have such a way with words I love you’_ you thought. You eyes began to water, you took a deep breath getting ready to speak your own vows. “Sasuke, I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home...as my beloved and my best friend, I will cherish your uniqueness; comfort and challenge you through life’s sorrow and joy; share my intuition and insight with you and above all do everything within my power to encourage you to become the person you are yet to be”

You finished your vow tears streaming down your face never losing eye contact with the young raven. “You may now kiss the brid-” not allowing the priest to finish Sasuke hurried picked you up into the air and kissed you pulling you back down. His hand rested on your waist pulling you closer to him your arms wrapped around his neck. When the two of you finally pulled away after about a minute of so you turned around and threw your bouquet of white [favorite flowers] over your shoulder.

\---

The ball room dance was active with guest and family members celebrating the two and saying congratulations every once in a while. “Lets have the bride and groom come cut the cake” Itachi yelled over the noise pushing out a huge white [favorite cake] cake the two of you got up and grabbed the knife you were about to cut it when Sasuke came up behind you placing his hand over your’s. His chin lightly resting on the crook of your neck.

The two of you had cut the together and shared a small slice together as well to make the day even better than it already was everyone cleared the center of the floor giving you and Sasuke room to have a single dance together. You danced slowly enjoying the moment never wanting it to end the skylight that was opened shined over the two of you “here” Sasuke said placing a moon shape clip in your hair pushing some of your bangs back.

It glowed/shined under the moonlight sasuke’s eyes widen a little seeing the small jew sparkle like no other when it was on you. He smiled spinning you outwards “[Name]” he spoke “hm” you hummed “always let this jew glitter only for me” he whispered low enough for you only to hear him as he spun you back in and dipped you back.

A light blush crept too your [skin color] cheeks he picked you back up and kissed you in the middle of the dance floor. But the two of you could care less if everyone was staring at you, to them it felt like it was just the two of them on the planet.

A/N: Ah finally finished I hope you guys enjoy it I apologize for any spelling errors but i stayed up to finish and i’m quite tired so i may go back and fix the mistakes in the morning arigato guys love you.

  
[1]-I changed it from a castle because i think there like scary from how people usually have them look


	16. ♡Deep Thoughts♡

One Week Later...  
“Sasuke remember just because [Name] and you are married doesn’t mean you can go crazy about her and do as you please” Itachi spoke “what are you talking about?” Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at his older brother “sex Sasuke” Itachi said bluntly, Sasuke’s face turned red. It didn’t help that right when he said it [Name] came down the stairs.

“Oh [Name] while you're at cloud village you should check out the festival” Itachi smiled looking at her. “Oh yes lets check out the festival Sasuke” she chirped hugging his arm “oh and thanks again for letting us stay in your palace for are honeymoon Itachi-nii” she smiled kissing the older ravens cheek as a small blush came on his face.

Sasuke glared at his older brother before looking down at you, his eyes softened at your smiling face. “Ok then lets go” he spoke walking you out the door, the two of you walked out to the carriage that was out front. Sasuke watched as your eyes sparkled seeing everything you guys passed by. Though it was a peaceful silence in the air there was something Sasuke was dying to tell [Name] _‘would you have a family with me?’_ he thought.

\---

“Oh sasuke look they have caramel covered apples! Let’s buy some please~” you pleaded tugging on his arm. The two of you were out in the cloud festival that afternoon you wore a [favorite color] kimono that showed lovely white cherry blossom branches with the cherry blossom flower at the tips. Sasuke wore a navy blue yukata with a dark almost black belt that tied around his waist while your belt was a creamy almost tan color.

“Hn.” was all he said as you pulled him to the little cart that was selling the sweet treat you smiled buying a total of two one for each hand. “There’s no need to eat so much [Name] there’s dinner back at the palace remember” sasuke spoke following behind you just a little slower. You swallowed the big bite of apple you took and stopped in your tracks.

A warm smile pulling to your lips for a second before a frown graced your features“well believe it or not your highness this is my first time being at a festival…my mother and father didn’t really have much time for me when I was little…” you smiled sadly looking down at your half finished apple. “[Name] th-that’s-I had no idea” sasuke said resting his hand on your shoulder. You turned around still smiling with that sad yet forced smile on your face.

A few tears came from your closed eyes “that’s alright it was in the past nothing can be done now” you said opening your eyes “that’s not fully true” sasuke whispered wiping the tears away from your [eye color] orbs. “Will do everything you want here that you couldn’t do back then, I’ll get you whatever your heart desires”. [Name] opened her mouth to speak yet no words came out “sasuke that’s not necessary really just us being here together is enough for me” sasuke shook his hand taking her hand in his as he got down on one knee. “As your husband [Name] I vowed to make sure you're happy after all what man/King would I be if I couldn’t make the women I care most about happy” he brought her hand down close to his lips.

“You are the new Queen of the hidden leaf village and I’m your King I’ll do anything to fulfill my Queen’s orders, your majesty” he said seductively kissing back of her hand a small smirk pulling to his lips, after he saw her blush loving the reaction he got from her.

\---

Later that afternoon…  
Sasuke and [Name] walked hand in hand back to Itachi’s palace the sun was setting, the warm wind blew softly against the two skins blowing there hair back just a bit. Small day birds sang quietly in the trees “I had a fun time Sasuke thank you” [Name] smiled hugging his arm “anything for you [Name]” sasuke whispered quietly “hm did you say something?” she asked looking up into his onyx eyes little confusion showing through her [eye color] eyes.

They came to a stop, standing in the middle of the maze garden under an arch that took the shape of a heart that held mini white and red rose going all around. “[Name] if it was possible in any way would you have-” the sound of loud fireworks booming in the golden sunset sky had cut him off. “Oh how pretty” she said in awe looking away from the young raven not hearing what he was about to say. Sasuke continue to hold your hand looking up at the sky with you.

The two of you stood there under the heart arch watching the fireworks hand in hand. When the show finally ended the two of you went inside a room Itachi called the “special honeymoon room” he told them it was meant just for the two of them.

A/N: Ok so here it’s gonna get a little steamy but don’t worry it’s not going into a full lemon.

* * *

[Name] laid on the king size bed a white bathrobe wrapped around her slim body, she held a small book in her hand flipping through the pages trying to find her spot in the novel. Sasuke who had dimmed down the lights and set candles everywhere soon appeared in the doorway leaning against it only wearing a small white towel that looked as if it was to slip any moment.

You pulled your book down some raising a brow “sasuke what are you doing?” you asked now sitting up putting the novel down on the small nightstand besides you. “I’ll show you” he purred walking over to the bed pinning you down on the bedsheets. His face was close. A little too close he stared down at you his deep onyx eyes that were filled with nothing but lust seemed to have burned holes throughout your body.

Sasuke removed [Name]’s robe revealing her neck he smiled latching his lips to the soft flesh marking her. [Name] moaned the young raven’s name the moment he sucked on her sweet spot, sasuke stood up some looking back down at his wife who was panting just a little a light blushing dusting her cheeks making her look like a fresh cherry “Sas-Sasuke y-you..ba-bastard” she panted pushing herself up wrapping an arm around his neck “do-doing such a thing” she panted glaring at him before pressing her lips upon his.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss, kissing the beautiful [hair color] haired woman back he pulled the blanket on top of him covering himself and [Name]. “You love me for it though” he spoke in a cocky tone after they had pulled away for air “shut up and just kiss me you seductive _King_ ” you smiled “gladly my _Queen_ ” he smirked kissing your soft lips before making his way down to your collarbone.

Your hand interlocked with his as his body was pressed against your own rocking the two of you slowly. It was one lustful yet passionate, gentle night for the two of you.

_*_ _Skip to 3 months later ^-^!_ _*_

For the past 3 months are dear sweet [Name] hasn’t been feeling well she had been throwing up almost every single morning, getting headaches that took about 5 hours to recover from, stomach pains , food cravings she didn’t usually have and weird mood swings. Feeling worried about his wife’s health sasuke schedule an appointment for her so they could see what illness she may have gotten.

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” sasuke asked holding [name]’s hand tight in his own. “Sasuke I’ll be fine trust me” she smiled kissing his cheek before walking out the front door getting into the carriage that waited for her. “It’s the people out there i’m worried about [name]” he mumbled watching the carriage disappear within seconds. “Your majesty your father is waiting for you in his study” a maid called “...right” he whispered turning around walking up the stairs.

“Your highness were almost at the hospital” the butler said who sat across from her “ah yes thank you…” she sighed turning back to the window looking at all the objects and people they passed. [Name] was highly worried about her health she had always been so healthy when she was young and now she may be seriously ill for some unknown reason. _‘No disease ran in my family that I know of’_ she thought tapping her pointer finger under her chin going into thought.

“Your highness…your highness...Queen [Name]” the butler called for the third time finally gaining the [hair color] haired woman's attention. “Oh where here sorry I was thinking” she forced a smile though on the inside she was nervous,shaking,scared and about to cry. _‘What if something is seriously wrong with me? What if I got some incurable disease? What if I was on the brink of death?!’_ many question formed in her mind as the door swung open.

“Your highness” the butler said polity reaching his hand out for her to take “ah thank you” she said sweetly going back to her calm composure. The two walked inside the large hospital “Ah Queen [Name] It’s an honor to finally be able to meet you” a nurse said smiling at you. You simply nodded following her into the room they had set up for you, “the doctor will see you shortly” she said closing the door behind her. You played with your finger sitting down on the bed the paper rustling beneath you.

“Nervous my Queen?” the butler said standing by her side you laughed nervously rubbing the back of your neck “you could say that” you chuckled. “I think I’ll feel better if Sasuke came though…” she mumbled under her breath regretting her words of telling him to wait for her. “Queen [Name], it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Tsunade I’ll be your doctor this afternoon” she smiled sitting down in a chair with wheels. You nodded your head and stopped playing with your fingers now looking at the blonde haired female before you.

“It says here that you have been dealing with massive headaches, cramps, morning sickness, food cravings you never had before and wild mood swings I’m I right?” she asked looking at the info sheet that was on her clipboard. “Hai” you said softly “well there could be a chance that you may be pregnant but to be sure I’ll have to do some tests” she cleared her throat notifying that the butler had to step out the room.

\---

You waited on the bed once more playing with your fingers it had been 1 hour since you taken the test and you were freaked out beyond belief. _‘If I was pregnant Sasuke would kill me!’_ she screamed in her thoughts, her throat suddenly went dry at the image of being yelled at by him. “Well your highness…” Tsunade began stepping back into the room you looked up worry coursing through your veins and showing on your face. “You are 100% pregnant, you been for the past 3 months congratulations” she smiled. Your [eye color] orbs widen twice there size “I see...well thank you” you bowed walking out the door and straight to the carriage out front ignoring the butler who called after you. The two of you rode back to the palace in silences.

Once you arrived back home you went straight to sasuke’s study knowing he should be the first to know. “...Sasuke” you whispered slowly walking into the large room “Itachi I told you I can handle it” he groaned looking up from the small stack of papers he was reading “oh [name] it’s you...so how did it go? Are you ok? What happened?” he asked multiple questions as he got up from his desk and made his way over to you.

“Well you see…sasuke there’s something...I have to tell you” you whispered looking down. He raised a curious brow looking at her “Hm. what is it?” he asked right as you were about to speak itachi walked in. “Sasuke father wishes to speak with you immdentaily” Itachi spoke his voice growing lower once he saw the two of you. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked pointing at the two of you.

“No” “Yes” sasuke and you said in unison you were the one to say no you didn’t wanna tell sasuke because you were scared. “Yes now leave us be” he order narrowing his onyx eyes at the older raven “no sasuke it’s alright it’s not important go ahead and go it can wait” you smiled looking at him. Sasuke stared at you for a moment before sighing walking over to his brother and out the room.

The door closed leaving only Itachi and you in pure silences “[Name]...” he spoke not liking the silences. “You have to tell him, you can’t put it off” he finished you turned around her eyes widen in he shocked “h-how did you” she paused she was speechless at the moment. “It’s not hard to tell your poking out just a little” he smiled pointing at your stomach. You blushed looking away _‘I didn’t think I had put out yet’_ you thought.

“If you're worried about sasuke don’t be he’ll be happy just tell him the truth” he spoke before leaving the room. You stood there in the lonely room lost in thought _‘tell him the truth huh? I’m still not ready...but how bad could it be?’_


	17. ♡Arguments♡

1 Month Later…  
It had been 1 whole month since (name) went to hospital _‘you have to tell him (name)’_ itachi’s word replayed in her head over and over “sasuke’s just busy, yeah that’s why I can't tell him” she spoke walking down the long hallway. (Name) came to a halt looking down at her slightly big stomach _‘a child_ _wouldn’t_ _be_ _so_ _bad_ … _right?’_ she thought placing her hand over her stomach, letting a sigh escape her lips she walked down the spiral staircase _‘just tell him quickly that should be easy, just like ripping off a band aid’_ she reassured herself.  
  
(Name) waited by the door for her raven lover to return from the star village.The sounds of horse steps coming a aburt stop ringed through her ears along with the sound of a carriage door opening. Swallowing the small lump forming in her throat (name) breathed out a shaky sigh. “Welcome home sasuke” she smiled, sasuke smiled back for a second before walking away “uh...sasuke there’s something I need to tell you” (name) spoke jogging up to her husband.

“It can wait (name) I’m exhausted” he sighed walking up the stairs “oh of course, I forgot to ask how was the star village” she chirped “it was nice” he said bluntly opening up the door to there room. Sasuke sat on his side of there bed combing his bangs upwards, (name) came up behind him resting her hands on her husband's shoulders deciding to massage his shoulders.

After all it’s not easy ruling over a whole village by yourself. Then again sasuke wasn’t by himself he had (name) by his side, if only he knew that (name) was there, that she remained at his said, just like how she said in her vows the day they were married. “(Name)...” sasuke began stopping the (eye color) eyed women in the middle of her massage, she hummed letting him know she was listening.

“I just wanna rest for now” he spoke “oh I see...well don’t let me bother you I’ll be in the garden” with that being said you got up making your way over to the door. Sasuke laid down on his back “wait (name) I-” “it’s ok sasuke you need your rest how foolish of me to think otherwise” you smiled before walking out. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes _‘what are you thinking about (name)? What is it that you want to say? That smile wasn’t from your heart, was it?’_.  
\---  
(Name) stood out in the maze garden her (hair length) (hair color) hair swayed to her left side as the wind blew. “Maybe some other time then” she whispered looking up at the pink/orangish sky above her. Reaching up she stared at her hand as flower petals blew past her, letting a sigh escape her lips she turned around about to head inside that was until she saw sasuke in front of her.

“(Na)-(Name) your pre-pregnant?” he asked her (eye color) eyes became wide as her mouth hung agape open. _‘He knows_ _!!’_.

_“(Na)-(Name) your pre-pregnant?” sasuke asked her (eye color) eyes becoming wide as her mouth hung agape open. (Name) nodded looking down “y-yes” she whispered, sasuke narrowed his eyes at his wife before running over to her gripping her shoulders tightly shaking her back and forth “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME! I NEVER ASKED FOR A CHILD!!” he yelled._

_“Sasuke please” (name) pleaded running up behind him hugging him “sasuke please don’t make me” she begged. Sasuke turned around glaring at (name) with nothing by hatred as he jerked her away from him, having her fall on the floor ruffing her dress “(Name) I don’t want a child in this family, get rid of it!” he ordered before leaving the (hair color) haired women to cry alone._  
\---  
“(Name)?” sasuke called for the uptenth time, (name) stared at sasuke with frightened eyes tears slipping down from her now watery (eye color) eyes. “(NAME)!! WHAT’S WRONG?!” sasuke yelled gripping tightly on her shoulder staring into her scared eyes “NOOOO!” (name) screamed trying to pull away from sasuke shaking her head.

“(Name) you have to calm down, listen to me ok? Can you hear me?” he asked (name)’s (eye color) eyes went from bright to dull as she suddenly collapsed. Sasuke caught her holding her bridal style he walked her back to the room calling tsunade to check up on her once more.  
\---  
“Is she going to be ok?” sasuke asked the blonde women before him “she’ll be fine nothing some rest can’t fix, though she shouldn’t move so much it’s not good for the early stages of pregnancy” tsunade spoke getting up and walking over to the door “if anything else strange happens just call me” she spoke before leaving the large room.  
  
Sasuke stared at (name)’s panting form a wet washcloth rested on her forehead a small blush lingered on her cheeks. “Sas-Sasuke” she called out reaching up as if needing to grab on to something. “(Name) I’m right here can you hear me?” he asked taking hold of her hand. That had seemed to snap her out of her dream she stood up quickly, eyes wide and sweat forming on her forehead.

“Sasuke there’s something I have to tell you” she said after the long silences that filled the air. “(Name)...I know that you’re...pregnant” he said looking into her (eye color) eyes “a child sasuke” she whispered looking down sasuke simply nodded “will be parents” she said again and once more sasuke nodded his head. “You-You’re not mad?” she asked looking up in disbelief “why would I be mad? (Name) I’ll be a father!” he smiled looking off into the distance.  
  
“Sasuke” (name) whispered lowly staring at her husband in awe _‘you’ll be a great father sasuke’_ she thought a smile coming to her face.  
\---  
2 Months Later…  
(Name) laid on Sasuke’s back as the warm bath water heated up there bodies, sasuke was messing with (name)’s (hair length) wet hair. (Name) stared down into the clear water looking down at her reflection, she had really grown over the past few months but still wasn’t well...HUGE like most women would be.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” sasuke asked wrapping his arms around (name) his hands rested lightly on her stomach. “In a few months I’m going to be super fat” you sighed resting your hand on top of his “that’s not true…” he began. “You’ll be even more beautiful” he finished whispering it into her ear before kissing her cheek.

“Sasuke, will be parents in just a few months” you smiled looking over your shoulder meeting a pair of loving onyx eyes. “Mother” sasuke said looking up as if in thought, you stared at him with confusion raising a brow “you’ll be a great mother” he finished looking back at you a smile gracing his flawless face.  
  
After a little more talking and washing the two finally got out drying off they changed into there pajamas. As they laid in bed (name) stared up at the ceiling while sasuke on the other hand had already closed his eyes falling asleep.  
  
(Name) turned some snuggling more into sasuke’s warm chest, she stared at sasuke in thought _‘you wouldn’t miss the birth of your first child would you sasuke?’_ she thought before closing her eyes letting the blissful sleep consume her taking her into wonderland.  
\---  
3 months Later…  
(Name) was at her final stage of pregnancy, her mood swings had calmed down some along with her food cravings it would seem the more into her pregnancy the more her mood and cravings have calmed down which would have been the opposite for some ladies. At her finally stage her stomach was huge ready to give birth at any moment even though tsunade said she still had 2 days still.  
  
As for (Name) and Sasuke’s relationship it wasn’t going smoothly lately they had a few arguments with each other mostly (name) was bringing it up. Because she didn’t like what sasuke was doing to the village he was becoming cruel just like his father rather he knew it or not (name) tried to reason with him but he simply glared at her and locked himself in his study.  
  
“Sasuke please you have to stop this being a King has nothing to do with power” (name) cried following sasuke down the stairs as fast yet carefully as she could. The women was pregnant for crying out and getting into another fight wouldn’t do her any good but, (name) being well (name) couldn’t stand to see other humans in pain to watch them suffer by the side lines.  
  
“What would you know about ruling over others” he snapped silence was all he got, “that’s what I thought you know nothing about in authority of others!” with that he continued walking leaving a shock and hurt (name) on the stairs. “If itachi was here he’d tell you what your doing is wrong” (name) mumbled under her breath, yet sasuke still heard it.  
  
“What was that?!” he spoke looking over his shoulder “itachi would have told you just how wrong this is he wouldn’t want this for you sasuke!” (name) yelled looking up into cold onyx eyes, not the eyes that were once warm and comforting. “Itachi this, Itachi that! Just shut up (name)! If you love the guy so much how about you go and marry him!!”  
  
“All you talk about is itachi and how much better he is if he’s so much better than me, just leave and be with him!!” he yelled marching up the stairs gripping tightly at (name)’s shoulder his nails digging into her skin. “Sasuke stop you’re hurting me” she cried out crystal tears coming to her (eye color) eyes.

“Ya’know (name)” he whispered dropping his head his grip loosening just a little “sometimes I wonder why I even love you. I mean I have more in common with karin than you, now that I think about it karin would be a better wife than you she wouldn’t question my intentions and tell me what to do” he glared looking up at her letting go of her shoulders.  
  
(Name) who was completely hurt at that moment cried running down the rest of the stairs as she was about to reach the door someone had stopped her. “(Name) what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” the familiar voice asked. Looking up (name) met a pair of onyx eyes “itachi…” she whispered lowly “speak of the devil” a voice called from behind her (name) not wanting to even look into sasuke eyes hide behind itachi’s back “sasuke you made (name) cry?” he spoke even though it was a question it came out more as a statement.

Sasuke whistled crossing his arms over his chest “itachi too the rescue huh (name)?” he smirked titling his head to side seeing the shaken up (hair color) haired women. “Sasuke you're out of control, all this power has really changed you ya’know that. The sasuke I knew would have never made (name) cry!” itachi yelled glaring at his little brother.

(Name) feeling utterly heartbroken ran out the door “Queen (Name)! Queen (Name)!” a few kids called. You came to a stop forcing a smile at the little kids before you, knowing that someone of them looked up to you “hello little ones” you said softly hiding the pain in your voice.  
\---  
“IT’S NOT JUST ABOUT YOU SASUKE!!” itachi yelled gripping tightly to sasuke’s collar glaring at him. “YOU’RE TOO SOFT ITACHI THAT’S WHY DAD TRUSTED ME TO RULE OVER ALL THESE PEOPLE! TO BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE YOU RULE OTHERS WITH AN IRON FIST NOT YOUR HEART!” sasuke yelled back pushing itachi off him.

“Where do you think your going?! Sasuke I’m not done with you” itachi shouted running after his brother but it was too late. Sasuke had already hopped into a carriage and was leaving to god knows where.

(Name) came walking back in half an hour later after sasuke had left the palace “(name) I’m sorry, sasuke’s just blinded by power that he can’t see what’s in front of him” itachi spoke walking over to her. Tears still remained on (name)’s face “itachi don’t apologize for him” she spoke shaking her head.

“I’m sure sasuke will go back to himself soon…..does he rea-really love karin more than m-” right as she was about to finish her sentence (name) collapsed onto the floor holding her stomach. “(NAME)!!” itachi yelled rushing by her side the moment he got to her he saw the small puddle of water around her. “(Name) we have to get you to the hospital just breath in and out ok everything’s going to be fine” he spoke trying to calm her down.  
  
(Name) did as she was told and took big breaths quickly “ahhh~! Itachi~!” she moaned out in pain squeezing her eyes shut. “Miss we need you to take her to the hospital ASAP” itachi ordered to a maid. (Name) gripped tight to itachi's shirt panting quickly “I’m not having this baby without sasuke” she spoke through gritted teeth.  
\---  
Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting across from shisui the King of the star village they were in the middle of signing documents so they could trade resources. “Your Highness!” a butler burst in “I told you wait outside what could be so important that you had to interrupt me!” sasuke glared. “It’s Queen (Name) she’s...in the hospital” he spoke.

Sasuke’s eyes widen in pure shock “will finish this later” he said quickly before running out the door. “Sir the carriage is ready” the butler said from behind “no time for that!” sasuke yelled hopping onto his horse. He whipped the ropes hard against the horse having it run full speed.  
  
 _‘(Name) please be ok…’_

_“I’ll always be with you sasuke” (name) smiled holding sasuke’s hand_

_‘I shouldn’t have said those words to her if this was my last time seeing her I-NO!! I can’t think like that!!’_

Sasuke gripped tightly to the ropes squeezing his eyes shut holding in the tears that wanted to fall.

_“Sasuke please stop you're hurting me” (name)’s cries ringed throughout his head_

_“Sometimes I wonder why I even love you. I mean I have more in common with karin than you, now that I think about it karin would be a better wife than you”_ shaking his head sasuke opened his eyes a pain look on his face his eyes showed nothing but sadness,hurt,regret and guilt.  
  
“(NAME)~!” he yelled seeing the hospital from the distance _‘please just hold out a little longer, I’m on my way...I wanna apologize to say how much you really mean to me but I can’t if you don’t hold out so just wait for me (name)!!’._  
  
 _A/N: I hope you guys liked this update ^-^ so what do you think good or not? (*^*) anyways find out what happens in the next update. And I know I made sasuke a total prick in this update but I can’t help it when sasuke is just plain insane he says some pretty stupid and rude things so ya’ anyways love you guys <3 thank you for reading_

_-Hugs and Kisses_


	18. ♡Breathless ♡

Sasuke rushed to the hospital as fast as he could gripping tightly to the ropes he yanked them back having the horse come to a stop kicking up a cloud of dust. Not taking any time to wait for his butler he walked quickly into the hospital “you’re majesty” a nurse bowed before meeting the kings onyx eyes that looked down on her “(name) where is she?!” he asked folding his arms over his chest he remained calm though on the inside he was a complete wreck.

“Second floor third room, your majesty” she bowed once more before pointing in the direction of the room. Sasuke gave a slight nod before walking over to the elevator _‘(name) just hang on I’m on my way’_ he thought pressing the button that lead up to the second floor.   
\---

Meanwhile (name) was having a hard time trying to relax she refused to try and give birth until sasuke was right here by her side, despite the harsh words he said to her that day she still loved him and there was no way in hell was she gonna let him miss the birth of there first born child.

“(Name) you have to let the doctors help you can’t keep this up for ever” itachi pleaded he was standing on the right side of her holding her hand. (Name) took deep quick breaths, sweat forming on her forehead as she squeezed itachi’s hand tight, her teeth were clenched hard together as she uttered words to speak. “N-Not yet...he-he’ll be h-here” she stuttered letting out a loud groan dropping her head back arching off the bed some.

Right as itachi was going to say something sasuke came busting through the door “(NAME)!!” he yelled seeing his wife’s pained face. Looking around some he saw that (name) wasn’t alone, itachi was holding her hand while standing on her right side while...naruto stood on her left side saying sweet words to her to calm her down.

(Name) looked up just a little her (eye color) eyes were half lidded “sasu-sasuke...you ca-came” she whispered forcing a smile on her face. “We need to do this now if we wait any longer we could lose her” the doctor said putting on his gloves and mask. Sasuke’s onyx eyes widen some before he went over to where itachi was pushing him out the way so he could hold (name)’s hand instead.

His eyes softened at the sight before him oh how he hated how she had to feel this pain and on top of that had to listen to the harsh words he had spoken to her a few hours ago. _‘Her hand it’s...cold’_ he thought squeezing it tighter, it was sasuke’s first time feeling (name) being cold usually she was always so warm and soft but now she was cold as ice.

“You can do this highness just relax and push” the doctor said as the nurse wiped the sweat from (name)’s forehead with a damped washcloth. “I c-can’t….AHHHH~” she moaned in pure agony _‘I have to do something I can’t just stand here...what is it that I can do?’_ sasuke thought using his free hand to brush some of her (hair color) locks out of her face. (Name) turned her head some looking at sasuke a small weak smile graced her face. “I see the head!” the doctor called out.

“AHHHHH~” (name) cried out gripping tightly to sasuke’s hand while her other hand squeezed and gripped the sheets that she laid on. Her (eye color) eyes wide and filled with crystal tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

\---  
(Name) laid on her bed panting hard a thin layer of sweat on her body, her (eye color) eyes were half lidded her lips were parted a bit as she took in big amounts of air. “Congrats your highness it’s a healthy baby (girl/boy)” the doctor spoke taking off his mask, (name) smiled weakly at the doctor “you hear that sasuke a…(baby’s gender) I-I’m so ha-happy” she spoke softly before passing out on the bed.

Sasuke panicked holding (name)’s hand tighter than before “(NAME)!” he yelled looking at her pale face. “I assure you, you’re majesty Queen (Name) is alright she just needs rest” the doctor spoke handing there baby off to the nurse to be cleaned up. Sasuke sighed lessen his grip on his wife's hand, he slowly looked up to see naruto staring down at (name) the smile on his face was warm and held nothing but love and passion for the (hair color) haired girl.

“Naruto” sasuke said gaining the blondes attention, naruto looked up with wide eyes coming back into reality and out of his dazed daydream state. Sasuke monitored him to follow him outside as he let go of (name)’s hand. The stood a few feet outside of the door “you still love her don’t you?” sasuke questioned though it was really stated. Naruto blushed looking away.

“I knew it” sasuke spoke never taking his eyes off the blonde “of course I still love her, (name) is my one and only true love and just because she’s married to you doesn’t mean I can’t be by her side to watch her, to protect her as much as I can I love (name) more than anything and I’ll care for her no matter what” sasuke was taken back a bit before regaining his composure.

“I see…” he smirked looking down at the floor crossing his arms over his chest, naruto raised a curious brow “well...I guess I could ask you then...how about you be are child's godfather” sasuke looked up at the blonde to see his mouth hung agape open. “What are you serious!” naruto whispered/yelled staring at the raven in disbelief “you seem to really care for (name) I can’t think of anyone better to take my place as (name)’s lover if something was to ever happen to me” sasuke smiled some. Not giving naruto time to say anything he went back inside the large room.

\---  
The moment sasuke walked into the room he was in daze he saw (name) laying on the bed a smile on her face as she held there baby in her arms.

_‘(Name), You don't even know how very special you are...’_

He slowly walked over to join her side _‘you're everything good in my_ _life...’_ her free hand rested by her side. He gently took hold of her hand gaining her attention, (name) looked up into her husband onyx eyes _‘I still can't believe that you're mine...’_ “(name)” he whispered sitting down on the chair that was by the bed.

His lips touched the back of her hand as he dropped his head, his bangs sweeping over his face and touching her (skin color) hand. _‘I'm thankful for the life we've made...’_ he let out a shaky breath squeezing her hand slightly. (Name) looked up at itachi, as if reading her mind itachi gave a small nod and left the room leaving the two alone.

“I’d would fallen deeper watching you give life” sasuke mumbled barely having it audible “(name) you must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me...you're like an angel the thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me you're something special I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me but all I can do is try for every day of my life” he spoke looking up meeting (name)’s watery (eye color) eyes.

“Sasuke” she whispered tears slipping down her cheek “(name) I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted the way I did forgive” he apologized his onyx eyes searching for some hope in her eyes. (Name) let out a small sigh looking away from the raven and staring down at her (son/daughter) “sasuke we made (baby's name) together just the two of us...It was a rough nine months but we went through it together…we were both stressed too many things were happening that we took it out on each other…” she sighed looking back at her husband.

“It’s important that we learn from are past mistakes so I-I...for-forgive you” she smiled her (eye color) eyes closed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Then why are you crying” he whispered reaching up to wipe the tear from her eye “it’s what I said wasn’t it” when she had said nothing he knew he was right. “Look (name) I could never love another woman as much as I love you...you're smart,funny and beautiful simply no words can describe what my heart feels for you..I don’t know why I said those awful words to you but I didn’t mean any of it you're the only women that has a special place in my heart” he smiled pointing to his heart before kissing her cheek.

“Excuse me your highness but we just have a few simple test to run on (baby's name)” the nurse said walking into the room you nodded handing her (baby's name). Turning around you meet a pair of loving onyx eyes staring at you, you smiled giving a quick peck on his soft lips.

\---

The two talked for minutes on end “I’m go get (baby's name) ok?” sasuke spoke getting up from his chair. (Name) nodded as she watched sasuke leave the room she smiled looking down at her hands that rested upon her lap _‘sasuke are family...it’s finally complete’_ she let out a relaxed sigh as she looked out the window.

She frowned seeing the gray clouds that lingered in the sky “it’s not suppose to rain today...is something bad about to happen” she whispered a worried look coming to her face.

Meanwhile Sasuke went to get (baby's name) he found (baby's name) was not in (his/her) crib. He panicked walking out the room to get a nurse he noticed long spiked raven hair getting ready to turn the corner. “Madara” he hissed through gritted teeth “madara!” he shouted running after the man.

Madara stopped in his tracks turning around revealing there child in his hands “how nice it is to see you sasuke” he smirked. “Hand over my child now.” sasuke growled narrowing his eyes at the older raven walking over to him “tsk tsk tsk one more move and I’ll slit your baby’s precious little throat” he smirked evilly pulling a knife to the soft baby's neck.

Sasuke’s eyes widen in shock “you wouldn’t dare” he hissed clenching his fist as his nails dug into his skin. “Try me” madara warned putting the knife closer to the sleeping child, sasuke looked down knowing he win, knowing that he couldn’t do anything. “That’s a good King tell (name) I said hello” he laughed running around the corner.  
\---  


“Sasuke?” (name) asked seeing her husband walk into the room empty handed “where’s (child's name)?” she asked sitting up some. Itachi and Naruto looked at sasuke all eyes were on him as they waited for him to say something but he was silent, his bangs covered his eyes. “Sasuke? Where’s (child’s name)?” (name) asked again worry and concern showing in her voice.

“Madara” he whispered looking up into his wife's eyes “madara took (him/her)” he spoke. (Name)’s eyes widen twice there size “you didn’t stop him?!” she whispered/yelled silent tears streaming down her face as her (eye color) eyes remained wide from pure shock.

“I tired (name) but he threatened to slit (child's name) throat if I took another step” sasuke defended himself. “I see” (name) said calmly nodding at her husband sasuke raised a curious brow wondering why his wife didn’t throw a fit of some sort. (Name) reached up to the plugs that were on her wrist pulling them off she got up.

“Ah your highness please get back in bed it’s not safe for you to walk around yet” a nurse gasped trying to reason with the (hair color) haired woman. “(Name) she’s right you have to get back in bed” sasuke said trying to help. (Name) pushed them away weakly leaning herself up against the wall she panted some looking over her shoulder she saw everyone with worried faces.

“I’ll get (child's name) back myself” she stated walking out the door “we have to do something” itachi and naruto said in unison before looking at sasuke.

\---  
(Name) used the wall as her walker she was far too weak to stand on her own, tears remained on her face as she took turns to find madara. Finally after minutes of searching she had found him. “My baby...my ba-baby giv-give (him/her) back to m-me” she spoke though it only came out as a low whisper.

Madara smirked turning around (name)’s eyes widen when she saw her child in the hands of her once hostage taker. “Oh your majesty you're not looking too well” madara smirked more acting as if sounding like he cared. “(Bab-baby’s name)” you cried out moving closer to the older male.  


“Aww seems like you really want (him/her) huh?” he smiled evilly holding up the child some. “I’ll tell you what (name) if you can reach (him/her) I’ll leave your family alone” he smirked holding the child out. (Name)’s eyes lit up for a moment she pushed herself off the wall and used as much energy as she could to walk over to madara.

Madara faked a yawn before snickering to himself, (name) weakly reached out for her (son/daughter). She was a few inches away before her body gave in, she fell to her knees her hair sweeping over her face. She panted hard trying to regain her energy “oh how sad you were so close” madara chuckled before pulling the baby back to his side “I’d love to stay in chat but I have important business I must attend to” he smirked looking down at the child.

Tears dripped from (name)’s chin hitting the cold floor she made her hands into fist clenching them tightly. As madara began to walk away (baby’s name) began to wake up (his/her) eyes fluttered open (she/he) began to cry out for (his/her) mother. (Name) looked up quickly tears still her eyes as she heard her baby cry out for her “(baby’s name)!” she yelled in pain reaching out for (him/her).

Sadly she couldn’t stop madara from taking away her only child the sound of her baby's cries filled the empty hall, the sound got quieter and quieter until there was nothing just pure silence (baby’s name) was....gone!

Sasuke,Itachi and Naruto ended up finding (name), sasuke frowned seeing (name) like this pained his hear. Taking off his cape he wrapped it around her shoulders “(name)” he whispered. (Name) continued to stare down at the ground her eyes half lidded in sorrow she wanted to cry she wanted to scream but no tears would fall and when she opened her mouth nothing would come out.

“I-I couldn’t st-stop him...h-he has (h-him/h-her)” her voice came out shaky as she stared down at her shaky hands. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her close to him. “Sa-Sasuke” she cried gripping tightly to his shirt “br-bring (h-him/h-her) back ple-please br-bring are (son/daughter) ho-home” she pleaded looking into her husbands onyx eyes.

Sasuke frowned once more cupping (name)’s face in his hands he wiped away her remaining tears. “I promise (name) I’ll bring (baby’s name) home” he promised stroking her (hair color) hair. _‘Madara you messed with my wife far too many times and now you gone and capture my (son/daughter) I’ll make you pay for ever harming my family that’s a promise’_ he vowed clenching his fist as he pulled (name) closer to him.


	19. ♡Sasuke Takes Action♡

  
Sasuke helped (Name) up “Itachi” he spoke never taking his eyes off of (Name)’s shaken form. “Take care of (Name)” he spoke Itachi nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he tried to calm her down. “Naruto” he spoke once more turning around to face his blonde friend “I’ll want you to companie me to finding Madara” he spoke with a demanding yet soft and calm voice.

Naruto nodded his head, the two headed towards the doors in front Sasuke halted in his steps he took one last look at (Name), only to see her crying into Itachi’s chest. He closed his onyx eyes as he turned back around and walked out the door _‘I promise (Name) I’ll get (Baby’s name) back’_ he thought making his hand into a fist. “C’mon Naruto” he spoke as he walked out to his horse hopping onto his back he gripped tightly to the rope as he whipped it.

Sasuke rushed full speed in search of the shameful Uchiha, Naruto followed close behind him. “Sasuke isn’t it better to ask we have no clue where he is he could be anywhere” Naruto spoke pulling his horse up beside Sasuke’s. “That doesn’t matter I’ll search to the end of the earth to find him” he mumbled gritting his teeth together in pure anger.

\---  
Meanwhile Madara was walking in the leaf village with the King and Queen’s child in his arms. “Such a shame that you won’t see the day when you become (King/Queen)” Madara sighed making a sad tsk sound which was clearly fake. “STOP!!” some police officers had yelled Madara froze but soon smirked “what seems to be the problem?” he asked deciding to play it dumb.

“We know you have the Queen and Kings baby” one of the guards spoke. Madara smirked “I have no idea what you're talking about” he spoke shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah right, you’re coming with us” the other guard spoke “I see…” madara sighed as they took out there handcuffs about to cuff him and throw him down in the dungeon.Madara threw the sleeping child high into the air while one guard tried to catch it, madara punched him in the stomach. 

The other guard came rushing at him, madara swung around kicking the man hard in his stomach knocking him out. The baby came falling down madara caught (her/him) with ease, holding (her/him) tight madara began running through the rain. As he was about to run to the gate of sasuke’s palace, a horse got in his way.

“Hm, it’s nice to see you again your, _majesty_ ” madara smirked “give me back my (son/daughter)” sasuke growled making his hands into tight fists as he jumped off his horse. Madara looked over to see King naruto jump off his horse which was behind him “try and stop me” he smirked. Madara threw the baby into the air once more this time waking up (baby's name). (Baby's name)’s cries filled the air. Sasuke being the worried father he was looked up at his crying (son/daughter). The moment he did that madara tackled him shoving him into the wet muddy ground. Sasuke grunted at the impact, naruto seeing (baby's name) begin to fall down jumped to catch the crying child before (she/he) had hit the ground.

  
Knowing he had to help his raven friend naruto put the child in the small pouch that hangs on the side of his horse. A few of the guards that came as backup went to help sasuke and naruto. Sasuke was on top of madara throwing punches with all his might, blood went everywhere,mostly on his knuckles along with dirt and rain water from the ground.  


Madara pulled out a knife from his pocket quickly and swiftly he stabbed sasuke right across his chest leaving a huge line mark drawing his blade out he finished his work by stabbing the bloody blade into the young uchiha’s knee. Sasuke screamed out in pain loudly, madara pushed the male off of him.

Everyone came running towards sasuke side “STOP HIM YOU FOOLS!!” the raven ordered pointing in the direction madara went running too. “Ah yes your majesty” one of the guards caught the older raven while the others looked at sasuke’s wound, the hole and slash mark were huge because of the blade, sasuke was losing too much blood he had to see a doctor ASAP!

Madara smirked “that blade held poison it’s only a matter of time before it kills you and takes your life” madara laughed, sasuke grunted in pain he could feel the poison coursing through his body. “Sasuke hang in there!” naruto spoke seeing the raven begin to struggle to keep his eyes open. The last thing sasuke saw was naruto ordering everyone around “GET HIM ON THAT HORSE ASAP!!” naruto shouted in the rain pointing at certain people. _‘Take care of (babies name) and (name) for me, naruto’_ sasuke thought closing his eyes

\---  
 _“Sasuke! Wake up!Please wake up!” ‘(name)?’ sasuke’s eyes fluttered open, he saw (name) crying on his body, naruto stood be side her his arm wrapped around her shoulder while itachi held there (son/daughter) “(name)!!” sasuke yelled from the shadows._

_He looked at himself to see he was outside his body, his soul watched the painful scene before him. Floating over to his body sasuke slapped his own cheek though it only went through him. “Wake up bastard can’t you hear her crying? Can’t you tell just how much pain she is going through?” sasuke whispered toward the end looking down._

_“You’re highness” a nurse called “huh?” (name) asked pulling away from her lover, “I’d like to have a word with you privately” the nurse spoke, (name) nodded her head and stepped outside with the nurse a frown on her face. “Teme-you bastard you better still be in there, don’t you dare leave (name) alone or your newborn (son/daughter) I swear I won’t forgive you if you do!!” naruto growled making his hands into fist._

_“Hm dobe” sasuke smirked “like hell I would leave my new family so easily” he spoke “try and fight it at least I know you're stronger than this” he heard naruto whisper before stepping out the room. He then suddenly felt himself being pulled back to his own body._

\---  
  
Sasuke opened his onyx eyes, lifting up his hand he saw it, he was back in his body, he was alive! Looking at his wrist he saw a needle that was in his veins, his onyx eyes widen _‘what the hell happened?! How long was I out?!’_ he looked over to his right to see (name) sleeping in a bed next to his.

His eyes widen once more in shock he followed the needle on his wrist beside his bed stood a long rack there hanged a blood bag _‘Queen (Name) Uchiha’s type AB’_ the bag read. _‘(Name) she-she wouldn’t?! She didn’t?’_ “oh nice to see you're alive” tsunade spoke “what happened?” sasuke asked sitting up “(name) saved your life that’s what happened” sasuke and tsunade looked towards the door to see itachi holding the child “well yes that is true her highness gave you her blood your majesty” tsunade spoke looking back at sasuke.

“Sa-Sasuke” another voice spoke, sasuke looked over to see (name) her once fully colored (skin color) skin was now a pale (skin color). “(Name)” the young raven breathed out “you're ok I-I’m glad th-that your fi-fine” she smiled weakly at her raven lover. Sasuke looked at everyone else in the room “I’d like so speak with my wife alone” sasuke spoke calmly. Everyone was soon gone filling the hallway “(name) why? Why would you do such a reckless thing?!” (name) laughed weakly it was a depressed laugh as she laid back down on her bed.

“You think I would just sit back and watch you die, to see your body all bleeding out and dying! NO WAY IN HELL! SASUKE I LOVE YOU! If you were no longer by my side I-I wouldn’t know what to do! I know I given you a hard time in the past, but the more I spend time with you the more I fall in love with you” (name) smiled warmly looking down as tears rolled down her face.

  
“I-I couldn’t allow you to d-die, I-” before she could say anything else sasuke hugged her. (Name) sat there frozen the last of her tears formed on the edge of her eyes “I’m sorry (name)” he hugged her tighter “I won’t leave your side, I promise” he whispered in her ear. “Sasuke…” (name) whispered softly “I love you (name)! I love you so much” he inhaled her scent it was sweet like fresh pure honey.  


Sasuke pulled away from her meeting at arms length, he stared into her (eye color) eyes as (name) stared into his deep onyx eyes. Her eyes soon traveled down to the bandages that wrapped around his chest she had saw the wound of his knee but the huge marking on his chest was more noticeable. Frowning she reached her hand out and touched his chest lightly.

Sasuke winced in pain, (name) looked up at him with shocked eyes for a moment thinking she may have hurt him. Sasuke kissed her forehead as motivated to let her know he was fine. (Name) looked back at his chest her fingers touched lightly on white long bandages as they traveled down his chest stopping right where the huge slash mark was it was just a few inches from his heart. She bit her lower lip in pain tears threatened to roll down her face.

(Name) pulled herself closer to sasuke never removing her hand, she looked down sadly, her (hair color) hair sweeping over her face. Sasuke placed his hand on top of her’s the moment he saw a tear drop hit the back of her hand. “When (baby's name) came back and you didn’t...I-I thought...you were di-died” she cried gripping tightly to the sheets they sat on.

Sasuke frowned the only emotion laying on his face was sorrow “(name) I-” “I thought something happened to you-you idiot! I thought you were gone! Don’t be so reckless you baka!” she looked up into his onyx eyes. Her cheeks were red tears streamed down her face like a waterfall a frown still on her face. “I was worried sick for you sasuke! Just think if that marking was just a few inches closer you would have been died!!” she finished looking down shaking her head tears never leaving her face.

Sasuke rubbed her back lovingly as his chin rested on top of her head “I’m sorry (name), I’m sorry I won’t make you worry” his voice was soft yet sad. He didn’t mean to make her cry it was the last thing he could ever think about doing. (Name) sniffled up the last of tears as her head rested on his chest. Both of them laid this way in each others arms.

“Should we go in?” naruto asked looking at the little sleeping raven in his arms “let’s give them a minute we can wait...after all (name) and sasuke need this moment to be alone” itachi spoke letting a quiet sigh escape his lips as he sat down on the bench that sat across the door they were by.

_‘I promise to be more careful (name) I won’t ever leave your side’_ sasuke thought closing his eyes.


	20. ♡I'm Happy♡

A/N:OMG I just realized I made a huge mistake in my last update when madara took the baby his line when he says “to bad you won't see the day you become king” i’m not sure if that’s how I have it but it’s pretty close anyways your baby is not a boy well in less you want it to be but i forgot to put (king/queen) for you girls that decided to make the baby a girl anyways I fixed it phew and I hope you guys caught that but I wish I knew sooner >.< oh well what’s done is done :\ anyways enjoy this final chapter  
(B/n) or (b/n)=baby’s name

* * *

Later That Night…  
(Name) looked down at her (son/daughter) a soft smile on her face as she stared at (his/her) sleeping face. She had (baby’s name) wrapped up in a soft white blanket. “You okay?” sasuke asked walking into the room “yeah...I’m alright, thanks” you nodded your head closing your eyes. “Really, that’s good” he whispered softly looking away from her.

You opened your (eye color) eyes a slight frown on your flawless face “sasuke” you called your voice was soft so you wouldn’t wake up the baby. “Don’t be so nervous...take a seat first” you told him “I...I’m not nervous” he growled lowly stuffing his hands into his pockets looking down at the (hair color) haired woman.

“If you weren’t nervous then you wouldn’t be standing there...you look so restless sasuke” you spoke looking up at him. It was true after all ever since you guys came back home from the hospital he hadn’t said a word the ride back was rather quiet. Though you did see him look at you and (b/n) every once in awhile with a pained look on his face as if he had lost something of importance.

Walking closer to his wife sasuke sighed “fine…” he muttered sitting next to her on there shared king size bed. “Still nervous” (name) asked closing her eyes a smirk playing on her lips even though her eyes were closed she could feel the intense feeling coming from her husband. “I told you I wasn’t” the older raven spoke opening one eye making a “tsk” sound opening his other eye.

Sasuke stared at (b/n) his brows knit together “then do you want to hold (her/him)?” (name) asked smiling at him. “I refuse” he told her quickly “why?! And you just said it without thinking too...” she sighed pulling (b/n) back to her chest cradling (her/him) lightly. “You sure are nervous sasuke” she giggled “I’m not” he hissed looking anywhere but her sparkling bright (eye color) eyes.

(Name)’s laughter soon died down as she looked down at (b/n) with loving eyes the same eyes she looked at sasuke with. Sasuke had took notice to this he couldn’t help but to stare at the beauty before him “mother” he whispered softly “huh?” (name) questioned looking up at him, confusion playing on her (skin color) face. “You really look like a mother” he finished “eh?! Really you think so” she raised a brow before leaning in closer to him “well, you can say you're a father too sasuke” she told him patting his chest.

Sasuke looked down at (name)’s hand a frown upon his face, he gripped the silk sheets that rested beneath him. He couldn’t help but to feel as if those words were false, he could barely bring back his own child if it wasn’t for the help of naruto, he had yelled at (name) from pure frustration his wife his lover he had hurt her in more ways than one and yet her she is still in his life smiling with all her heart as if nothing happened,with ~~his~~ there child. How could he be a father if he had hurt her so many times and barely could protect the ones he loves is what he couldn’t stop thinking about.

(Name) could see the look his eyes it was if she was reading his mind without him knowing. She closed her eyes letting a soft sigh escape her full pink lips “sasuke…” she began “this will be the first task that a daddy has to do” she whispered holding the baby out some. “Why don’t you try to touch (her/him)?” she asked looking at him with her pure innocent sweet (eye color) eyes that made him blush.

Sasuke looked down at (b/n) raising a brow “touch...where do I touch (him/her)?” he asked looking at her. “Um...here. Anywhere’s good really...how about (her/his) forehead it’s soft” she said pointing to all parts of (b/n)’s chubby like body. “What about here?” he asked pointing at (her/his) hand you nodded your head.

The room went silent after that “um...sasuke all that’s left is your hand but…” she paused searching for the right words to say that wouldn’t upset his ego. “C’mon” she chanted over and over softly “you can do it” she said as he reached his hand out some “sasuke your hand is too far away” she whined quietly “oh…” he whispered moving closer to her and (b/n).

Sasuke lightly touched (b/n)’s hand which slowly opened up, (b/n) wrapped (his/her) little hand around sasuke’s index finger holding onto him as if (his/her) life depend on it though (he/she) was sleeping. Sasuke gasped silently his onyx eyes widening for a brief moment “(he/she) touched me…” he whispered in shock “hehe” (name) giggled “why are you laughing” he asked looking annoyed a small blush on his pale cheeks.

“No nothing really, it’s just that I was thinking that even you would say words like that sasuke” you giggled once more smiling. “So that’s why you're laughing?..” he asked raising a brow “yes” she nodded her head a small snicker escaping her lips.

“But…” he began looking down at (b/n) “hm?” you hummed letting him know you were listening “how will we raise (him/her)?” he asked. You stared him in shock your (eye color) eyes widen as tears began to make there way to the surface of your bright (eye color) eyes. “Hey, Hey why are you crying?” he asked worry filling his voice.

“I’ll work really hard to make both of us happy,sasuke” she whispered/yelled looking up at him tears still rolling down her face. It was the first time that sasuke had ever said something like that since they got married it was the first time that he had acknowledged her as his wife, his lover, his partner that he could lean on and count on for anything.

“(Name)...” he whispered taking hold of her hand helping her up off the bed, they walked over to the (blue/pink) crib. (Name) tucked (b/n) in the soft white blankets, she wiped away the tears from her face “our whole family will definitely be happy I promise” he whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on the crook of her neck “yeah” she whispered placing her hand on top of his.  
  
\---  
Sasuke made his way up the stairs two white pills in his hand _‘I’ll work really hard to make both of us happy,sasuke’_ her crying words replayed over and over in his head “she doesn’t need to go through so much trouble for me” he sighed popping the two pills in his mouth swallowing them like they were nothing without a drink.

On his way to his room he heard singing the closer he got to his room the more the beautiful voice became clear. The moment he got to his room he was quite surprised to find out it was (name) making the lovely sound. He smirked standing by the door frame he listened quietly.

(Name) sighed softly after seeing that (b/n) had gone back to sleep “you sing beautifully” she heard a voice say. “It’s an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me” she whispered looking down at her (daughter/son). “It’s nice ya’know that was the first time I ever heard you sing” turning around she saw sasuke leaning on the door frame her eyes widen as a blush covered her face.  
  
“Sas-Sasuke” she stuttered “hm” he hummed smirking at her as he made his way to her “you sound amazing ya’know (name)” he whispered now being right in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him “it’s not a big deal anyone can sing” she mumbled looking away her blush now lightening. Sasuke smiled shaking his head side to side “not like you they can’t” he took hold of her chin having her look up at him.

Onyx eyes stared into (eye color) eyes “(name) you are my wife, my bride,my partner...my lover I cherish you dearly without you I couldn’t have become the man I am today...with you by my side is like an internal fire burning in my heart...my love for you burns brighter each day more than the flaming sun” he smiled “sasuke I-” you stuttered feeling tears come to your eyes “you make me happy (name), you loved me for me not for what I looked on the outside or my riches, you changed me in more ways than one then you could ever know...I love you (Name) ~~(Surname)~~ Uchiha”

(Name) stared at him with wide eyes as her small crystal tears slowly rolled down her (skin color) cheeks. “You too, you make me happy too sasuke” you cried out hugging him tight “I love you sasuke I love you so much” she whispered into his ear. He smiled warmly from over her shoulder, after calming down some she pulled away from him.

Sasuke cupped her face in his warm hands “so beautiful” he whispered lowly caressing her cheek as his other hand wiped away her tears. “Did you say something sasuke?” she whispered looking up at him, he shook his head lightly before pressing his lips upon her’s. Your eyes widen for a brief second before closing enjoying the warm passionate kiss as you kissed back wrapping your arms around his neck pulling the two of you closer.  
  


A/N: I hope you guys liked it that was the end I may make a epilogue when there all much older including the child but it’s really up to you guys and what you think. I wanna thank everyone who stuck with me from the beginning your amazing along with you my awesome followers and readers I didn’t forget you at all ^-^thank you so much for reading well until next time see you in some other stories


End file.
